OpalMoon
by True China Sorrows
Summary: We were like a big family, until the day she died. Now, years later she's back. Just not the way she was before, and what's all this about vampires?
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Heart

The Akatsuki glare at the Konoha shinobi in front of them. As if it's not bad enough that they were caught, they're stuck next to Orochimaru and his lackies. The Konoha Shinobi ignore their soul piercing glares and focus on the new Hokage instead. The new Hokage has a stern face and cold eyes as he looks over the criminals in his office. The Kazekage watches them carefully alongside the other Kage. The village elders watch them carefully. Slowly the Hokage moves, his hands clasped in front of him on his desk. He frowns at them before opening his mouth to speak.

Suddenly, the door bursts open. A young woman strides in. She has everyone's attention. They all recognise her, despite time and her appearance. She stops just in front of the Hokage. Her eyes stare at him intently. Her hands are fists by her side. The Hokage doesn't flinch. He meets her glare with one of his own. She takes a step back and turns to the door. Her eyes though, remain fixed on the Hokage.

"Where is Tsunade?" she asks.

Naruto's eyes brighten, recognising the tone in her voice. "Sakura!"

"Tsunade was executed a few days ago. She was aiding criminals," the Hokage replies.

She bangs her fists on his desk and glares at him before snarling. "Do I look like a criminal to you?"

"Haruno, you are seventeen, just over two years ago Deidara was reported to have killed you. You're clearly not dead. For the past almost three years you have been classified as a rouge ninja since you didn't return. Yes, you are a criminal," he replies.

She takes a step back. "So you're going to arrest me?"

The Hokage doesn't reply. Instead, an Anbu grabs her by her arms from behind. She flips over him and knocks his feet from under him. He starts to get up, but stops as the dagger presses against his throat. Sakura's eyes snap up and focus once more on the Hokage, before she lets the Anbu go. She meets Naruto's eyes for a split second with no remorse in hers.

"Tsunade was executed for aiding a criminal, you were that criminal, "the Hokage mutters.

She snarls at the Hokage and an Anbu moves in for the kill whilst she's distracted. Just then, a loud crack echoes across the room and blood mars the walls. A cloaked figure holds the head of the lifeless Anbu whilst his other arm is around Sakura. She kicks at him furiously, but can't break his stronger than steel grip. The cloaked figure turns to the Hokage and disappears, leaving his cloak and Sakura behind. She glares at the Hokage and slowly returns to standing upright. Her breathing calms itself and she stops trembling from anger. She doesn't radiate anger or show any emotions. Even Sasuke, silent as he is, is intrigued.

She looks the Hokage in the eyes, trying to decipher his motives and his plans. Upon touching something dark and unpleasant, he manages to block her from finding out more. She then turns to the new Mizukage and the similar feeling coming from there, but once again, she's blocked. Carefully, cautiously, she steps back. Her eyes are fixed the Kage and she walks into Itachi. The Hokage leaps to his feet.

"Anbu!" he snaps, his eyes fixed on her.

Sakura smiles at him, contemplating his next move. Blissfully unaware of the Anbu beside her, but when he reaches for her, he bursts into flames. Unfazed by his burning, she grabs his shoulders and looks into the burning Anbu's eyes. Through the flames and his torture, what he sees in her scares him greatly. She lets him go and walks over to the Hokage's desk, her hands without any burns. She leans over his desk and smiles at him again. A daring, but somewhat playful look in her eyes.

"I hope you learned your lesson Hokage," she smiles, her voice sickly sweet and innocent. "Tsunade made us a deal which I hope you deliver on, because if you don't, then _**we**_ won't be pleased."

She turns around and walks out of the office, no one tries to stop her. They don't know her anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Heart

"Sakura," Naruto murmurs, sadly.

A dark cloaked figure stands close behind him, but Naruto doesn't notice. The cloaked figure follows Naruto until they reach an otherwise isolated area. The figure shoots towards Naruto, grabbing his arms and pulling them behind his back. Naruto gasps, but he's too slow. The figure starts to distort in Naruto's eyes and he passes out quickly.

Sasuke, Orochimaru and his followers and the Akatsuki are locked in two prison cells. Another cloaked figure approaches them. He stops by the cell bars and with a high pitched shriek, they start bending in on themselves. He knows he's being watched, but he ignores their eyes. He stops when the bars have almost detached themselves from the ceiling. Black mist shoots up from the ground and flies towards the prisoners, cloaking them. They don't even have the chance to scream because it's over so quickly, they're already unconscious.

* * *

Naruto groans internally and his eyes flutter open. He sees the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Sasuke and everyone else in the near black room. To his right, he sees a small side table covered in dust and cobwebs. Ahead of him and two grand sweeping staircases, also covered in dust. Between the two stairs is a panel of wood with hard to see intricate carvings on it. The ceiling is high, almost fifty foot, or more. Then, there's the chandelier that's barely seen in the dark room, glinting with black diamonds. Naruto's mouth is wide open as he gapes at the room. Ino seems to be doing the same thing and she almost collapses with shock.

_Nice to see you too_

They stop and turn to the voice at the top of the stairs. A young woman stares down at them, her eyes cold. She begins gliding down the stairs, ignoring the jealousy in Ino's eyes. Once at the bottom, she can be seen clearly with her long, plain crimson ballroom dress. Her blood hair reaches her mid-thigh and her skin is almost too pale to be natural. Despite having seen her only the day before, they're still astounded by her change.

"Sakura," Naruto breathes, unable to find the right words.

She ignores him though. Her eyes are fixed solely and intently on Sasuke, which annoys Karin greatly. Sakura glides over to Sasuke and stares into his dark, emotionless eyes. After a moment, she steps back and turns away from him. Lee frowns, noting that her feelings are there, stronger than ever. She stops again at the foot of the stairs, her grip on the railings tighter than necessary. Sakura looks down to the ground, her eyes clouded over with some distant emotion that's just below the surface of her eyes, but is too far out of reach to distinguish.

"Don't go anywhere else," she says, before starting back up the stairs.

Naruto sits down and stares at his hands, trying to remember _his_ Sakura, the one he used to know. His memories are clouded though; he keeps seeing her now cold eyes in his head. In place of her smile he sees the clear vacant look on her face that's just unreadable. Kakashi sits next to him, silently understanding what Naruto's going through. Sasuke looks over at them, but turns away when he sees they don't understand what's happening, or why she singled him out. His mind immediately reminds him of the night he left and what she said to him, but he brushes that aside immediately.

"Sasuke," Ino yells. "Where are you going?"

"Why would I tell you?" he scoffs.

"We're supposed to stay here, Sasuke. You can't just go where you want," Naruto replies.

"I wasn't asking you. Loser," Sasuke snaps.

The two start bickering like they did when they younger, but neither notices the crimson eye staring at them from a barely open door. The eyes closes and then the door follows it lead, leaving them to their argument.


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Heart

Karin growls irritably, she's almost sad that she has no one to argue with anymore. She had tried with Naruto and Ino, but it wasn't the same. She remembers that one time Suigetsu pushed Sasuke too far. He's gone, and she misses arguing with the idiot. No one really talks either, something else she finds irritating, but she feels Sasuke drifting from her. She can see Sasuke drifting from everyone, and closer to that girl, Sakura. Sasuke, being the only one who can move freely around the mansion is pulling him closer to her, and he might not be the only one. Itachi and Tobi keep looking up the stairs, as if they're expecting something, or someone. Karin shivers as she remembers what happened to the first person Orochimaru sent to look around;

_A loud crunch reverberates around the room as a body crashes against the floor. The clothes are ripped and torn and in a complete disarray. The skin and organs are mixed together in a horrible mush. The eyes roll out of their sockets and across the floor towards her. A soft clink pulls their attention to the Sound headband skimming on the floor. A squishing sound echoes as the leg lands on the delicate remnants of the chest. The chest, being damaged so badly, caves in with the extra pressure. Next is most of the right arm, the end being jagged and obviously ripped off. The body makes a gurgling sound and then, it pretty much explodes. The contents of the body, which isn't much, having had most of him ripped out already, flies through the air. It covers the freaked out ninja._

… _Never disobey me…_

She flinches and looks over at Sasuke and Itachi. The two look ready to fight.

"Stop!" Hinata yells. They do indeed stop, and they look at her, questioning her actions. "Sasuke, if you fight, then you're bound to knock down some walls… Sakura won't be happy if you do that."

Immediately, Itachi steps back. He watches Sasuke carefully, until he too, walks away. A low rumbling sound comes from all around and they stare at each other, warily. Ino grabs onto Sasori, holding onto him tightly, earning herself some confused and disapproving looks. The room starts trembling, until you would be forgiven for mistaking it for an earthquake. Most of them, despite using chakra t balance themselves, find themselves hurtled to the ground harshly. They stay as still as possible and soon enough, the tremors start dying down. They rise to their feet slowly and watch each other warily. No reason for concern comes and they start to relax.

Suddenly, with a bang, the doors fly open. A young man walks in. His bright, vivid, apple green eyes, almost hidden behind his mask, scans he room. He strides in, perfectly at ease. The shinobi manage to steal a quick glance outside and are shocked to see they're in the Forest of Death. The young man stops and looks them over again, trying to decide whether he should bother with them or not. Since the mask only covers his eyes, Kakashi manages to somehow, recognise the young man.

"You!" Kakashi snarls.

"Ah, yes, me. Now, would you kindly tell me where Saki is?" he asks, ignoring Kakashi's seething rage.

Kakashi doesn't get the chance to reply, because the young man finds himself on his back, in a three feet deep dent. Sakura stands above him, glaring at him viciously. Her action serves to drive Sasuke from her though; even a blind man could see she harbours more hatred for the stranger than Sasuke does his brother. The stranger brushes off the dust and stands up. He easily catches her fist that was aimed for his right eye. He twists her arm behind her back and almost smiles, but he's far too lazy to actually smile. She kicks him and leaps back, spinning around to face him.

Her next words make the others freeze. "Phantasm Spectre,"

He bows clumsily before glaring at her mischievously. "Yes, it is I, the one and only criminal mastermind. How lucky of you, to be graced with my presence, I-"

"Shut your trap," she scowls.

"Yes, well, I see you haven't changed sister," he grumbles.

"Sister?" Naruto splutters, choking.

The two siblings ignore him. They're far too busy circling each other with the expression of a predator. Spectre moves carefully, his eyes never leave her, not even for a moment. An unparralled amount of bloodlust in his eyes. She's no different; her face is a mirror like perfection. Darkness clouds her mind and makes her obey with whispered words of the sweet death of her brother, by her hands. From her sleeve, a silver dagger drops into her left hand. Spectre doesn't bring out his weapon, but she knows him like the back of her hand, maybe even more.

"You're a fool, Saki," Spectre smirks. "You're too weak to ever defeat me."

"Perhaps you've forgotten brother, but I have at my disposal two, and you have merely one," she replies.

"Another reason you're a freak," he smiles. "You can't defeat me, I have your energy circling through my veins. It's what keeps me alive, dear twin."

"Do you think a dirty trick like taking my life energy before we were born is going to secure your victory? Stop living a dream, grow up you immature little leech," Sakura hisses.

That makes him stop. She finally pushed him too far. He lunges for her throat and pins her to the ground. She kicks him in the side and they scramble over to reach the dagger, but she gets it first. He snarls when the dagger slices through his arm like a knife in soft butter. He moves even faster now, so that even the Sharingan has trouble keeping up with them. He grabs her leg and she spins round, kicking him with her other leg. He crashes through the stairs, but he doesn't stay down for long. His fist closes around her throat and she chokes for a moment, before trying to stab him and just barely missing her target. Her brother is gone, but he's left a big mess.

_Until next time…_

Sakura fingers the tip of the dagger, coated in her twin's blood. She doesn't stop to explain what just happened to the clueless shinobi. Her footsteps take her to her study where she promptly slams the door shut. She leans over her desk, breathing heavily. Her mind on how close she actually came to killing him; and the look of sadness in his eyes just before he disappeared. She pushes the thoughts away and concentrates on calming herself. Sakura opens a drawer and slides the dagger inside a small slot in a satin cloth, not bothering to wipe it. She turns to her book shelf and throws some out of her way, until she reaches a small bundle of cloth. This one is made of the finest silk and she daren't open it. She holds it gingerly before putting it back and hiding it again. Sakura slumps in her chair and spins it around to stare through to the Forest of Death through the ginormous window.

**Author's Note: Right, silly me, I keep forgetting to do the disclaimer.**

**I own nothing but the plot, Phantasm Spectre, Shadow Blade, Relentless Knight, White Lily and I can't seem to remember the others. Everything else belongs to their rightful, respected owners.**

**Okay, now that's out of the way. Yes, as you can probably tell, this will be going on fro a while. Actually, considering that this prompted me to write two series of books, this _will_ take a while. I give out a huge thank you to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 for reviewing. I really apreciate it. Thank you for your attention. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire Heart

"Who was that, Kakashi?" Ino asks.

"You don't know?" he frowns. "Phantasm Spectre is one five criminal masterminds."

"So what? We caught the Akatsuki," Kiba mutters.

"Don't you dare compare him to the Akatsuki!" Kakashi snaps. "The Akatsuki are S-ranked criminals, Spectre is an O-ranked criminal."

"O-ranked?" Shikamaru asks.

"A rouge ninja powerful enough to destroy an entire village," Asuma replies.

"Put it this way, they're more powerful than the five Kage combined," Kurenai continues.

"Yea, but the Akatsuki-"Naruto begins.

"No. Do you remember the massacre of the Himura clan?" Kakashi asks.

"Of course, they were wiped out despite having hundreds of ninja guards. The small village beneath it was destroyed too," Hinata murmurs.

"It's classified information I'm about to tell you, so don't go around shouting it everywhere," Kakashi frowns. "The surveillance cameras only caught one person. It was Spectre and he killed everyone by himself and came out without a scratch."

"So O-ranked is the most powerful?" Neji mutters.

"He's not alone either," Kurenai sighs. "There's also the Relentless Knight, Shadow Blade, White Lily and Crystal Lotus."

"That's a lot of O-ranked criminals," Ino murmurs.

"What was Sakura thinking?" Naruto yells. "Just go and fight him, she isn't that stupid. She must have known who he was-"Thud, Naruto grasps at his sore head. "What?"

Sasuke looks from Kakashi over to Asuma, and he knows they're not telling the whole truth. Orochimaru grins, sensing the same growing conflict as Sasuke. Kurenai looks over her team, she doesn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but someone has to tell them. Kakashi looks over at Naruto and almost wishes they never met, just so he could be spared from telling him. Gai sighs and watches Lee staring at them impatiently, knowing that he deserves to know. Asuma steps forward and looks at them.

"It's nothing really," Asuma says.

"Are you really stupid enough to believe him?" Sasuke scoffs.

"Fine then Sasuke," Kakashi snaps. "Since you're so desperate to enlighten everyone, we have reason to believe that the newest O-ranked Criminal, is Sakura."

"No!" Naruto yells, refusing to believe it.

"Shut up!" Sakura snaps, glaring down at them.

The silent response is unanimous, no one even moves, apart from watching her. Sakura makes her way down the stairs and the glare she directs to no one is a look that really could kill. Some members of the Akatsuki step away from the foot of the stairs. Her eyes watch them carefully now, the glare almost gone from her eyes. Sasuke's eyes remain fixed to her, thoughts of abandoning Orochimaru to follow her float through his mind. She walks over to Naruto.

"You do realise that this is all idle speculation?" she asks.

Naruto sighs, visibly relaxing. As do many of the Konoha ninja, but something tells Sasuke not to believe her.

"You're right, Kakashi," she almost smiles. "I am the newest O-ranked criminal."

Kakashi looks at her in a pained way, but she couldn't care less. She raises her hands and realises the transformation jutsu. Her hair stays the same as does her skin and vivid green eyes. Her clothes are another matter though. Her outfit is a bit like Kurenai's. She wears a plain white t shirt with long sleeves underneath a red material that wraps around her upper legs, torso and flows over her left shoulder, reaching the back of her knee. Her hair is tied into a high ponytail that reaches her thigh and she's wearing black thigh length boots. In place of her forehead protector is a Lapis Lazuli star, cradled by an Amethyst moon that's held in place by a silver chain.

"Sakura?" Ino whispers, lost for words. "What? How?"

"You're a fool, Ino," Sakura replies. "My name is not Sakura, nor was I born in Konoha. My father is the _lunatic_ that's sending threats to destroy the entire world. I was sent here as a spy, at the age of three. No, I was not weak. No, I didn't like you Sasuke, I only pretended because you had the most fan girls. Shadow Blade, and all the other O-ranked criminals, are my siblings."

"Why would you do that?" Naruto yells.

"Why wouldn't I?" she replies coldly, leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire Heart

"Go away!" she hisses.

"No, how are you so powerful?" Sasuke replies, coldly.

"Go away!" she snarls.

"Make me," he replies, crouching by the chair she hides behind.

She growls before knocking im to the ground. She bites down on his throat. He gasps, writhing on the ground painfully, but she doesn't let up. Her teeth sink further into his throat and he can't force her off. She digs her nails deep into the flesh of his arms. He manages to knock her off eventually and his world takes on more shades of black with splotches of white. She leans over him and stares into his eyes. The last colour he sees before passing out are the deep, deep blood of her eyes.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes fly open and he stares at Sakura watching him impatiently. She signals with her hand for him to get up, but when he starts, she slams the top back down. He cries out in pain and shoves the top back open and falls out of his resting place. He turns back to look at it and his stomach churns. He takes a frightened step back, still staring at it.

"Don't worry, you get used to it," she says, standing at a set of stone stairs.

"You had me sleeping in a coffin!" he yells.

"Yes," she replies. "I quite like it, but you can have a bed if you want."

He follows her reluctantly up the stairs and they emerge at the entrance hall, just to the side in a place so black you wouldn't see them. He starts moving towards them, but she catches his arm and scowls at his actions before dragging him up the stairs. She leads him over to the other side of the landing and down an old, dirty corridor. They eventually stop at a door and she signals for him to enter. The door creaks as it opens and he walks in tentatively. It bangs as its slammed shut.

"Did you really think I would lock you in here?" she murmurs.

"I wouldn't put it past you," he mutters.

Sasuke gasps as his spine connects with the mahogany bookshelf. She glares at him calmly. Her dagger resting above his rapidly beating heart. Slowly, she puts it back and rests her head against his shoulder. He tries not to move in case he inhibits her rage again. She steps away from him and turns to look at the opposing bookshelf. Her eyes hone in on a particular book and she sighs.

"It's much brighter, isn't it?" she whispers. "Everything is much more colourful; more defined…"

"How do you-?" he starts.

"I shouldn't have bitten you, but you weren't supposed to be there," she murmurs. "You wanted my power, so you could destroy your brother. Well, now you have it, but you still don't know how to use it. Sasuke, I bit you. Do you know what that means?"

"It means you're a freak," he mutters.

"It means you're a vampire," she replies. "You have retractable fangs; half of your diet is now blood. Sunlight will turn you to ashes, but I'm glad it's done."

"What's a vampire?" he frowns.

"This book has all of your answers Sasuke," she pulls it back before he takes it. "If you do read this though, you'll have more questions and you'll hate me for knowing and not telling you. This book is comprised with the history of the Uchiha clan. It starts with the founding member and it tells you everything from what his abilities were, to his favourite food. We have everything on everyone that ever existed in your clan."

"Why do you have something like this?" he snarls.

"I told you, if you read this, then your questions will be answered, but you'll have more questions," she turns to leave. "I will tell you this though; you're not the first vampire in your heritage."

When she leaves Sasuke tears open the book and stares at the first page;

_Kaemon Uchiha, the first member of the clan was an undisputed champion. He was the best at archery, sword fighting, hand to hand combat, but he wasn't known for that. Kaemon Uchiha was known for creating the most powerful clan to exist at that time. He could never see that there was supposed to be a limit to his power, and for that, he became the leader of the world. No one wanted to challenge him or any of his relations. The Council of Night feared him and bowed to his wishes and desires, whilst carefully dreaming and plotting against the Pureblood._

_Eventually, he took to his retirement. It was not long after he did that, his descendants chose another path. They chose to leave the path of darkness and enter that of the Light. They took it upon themselves to find someone skilled enough to place a seal on them and their future generations. They did find someone and it is said that only she who created the seal would be able to break it completely and release them to what they had before._

He frowns at the text, the meaning lost to him. His eyes scan the rest of the page, but it makes little to no sense to him. He leans back and stares at the dusty, cobwebbed ceiling with its high chandelier. The candles resting in their holders on the wall are the only sources of light, and that's not much. He turns to the curtained window, but a hand catches his wrist just before he pulls the curtains away.

"I told you," she states, snarling. "sunlight turns us to ashes."

"It's day time?" he asks.

"No, it's time to go to sleep. For you though, I suggest reading up on your family history. I'll give you quiz tonight to make sure," she mutters.

"You've read it?" Sasuke snaps.

"No, but we were ready. When Kaemon was around, we were the second most powerful vampire clan. It's good to know the opposition," she replies, leaving.

"Wait," he frowns. "What's your name? You said it wasn't Sakura, so…"

"Saki," she replies

**Author's Note: Ah yes, the standard procedure.**

**I own nothing but the plot Phantasm Spectre, Relentless Knight, Shadow Blade, White Lily, Crystal Lotus and the identity of Opal Moon. Some other people too, but they're not here yet… Boo Hoo.**

**Thank you for your attention and time. Good Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire Heart

Saki stares ahead at the setting sun through dust covered windows. Her right hand which rests on the desk is turning brown as the light burns through her flesh. Sasuke watches her carefully, having ignored her previous warning about the dangers of the sun. She moves to the side, over to one of her bookshelves. Sasuke flinches and stumbles back, curling into a ball. He hisses as his skin tears itself apart and eagerly exposes itself to the burning, merciless sun. The light disappears quickly and he looks up at Saki who scowls down at him. Sasuke grunts and stands up; glaring at her viciously.

"Did you think it would be so simple to sneak up on me?" she murmurs.

"Who do you think you are? I'm not weak; I'm an S-ranked criminal!" Sasuke snaps.

She catches him by the throat. "Don't think of yourself by those _weak, human_ standards!" Saki hisses, her grip ever tightening. "You can't sneak up on a vampire, and stop thinking of yourself as better than me! The tables have turned Sasuke; I'm much better, dangerous, powerful and skilled than _you_!"

He gasps when she finally lets him go. She turns her back to him and frowns, her arms crossed over her chest. Sasuke watches her cautiously, but she's far too caught up in her own thoughts. Saki turns around and stops in front of him, she places her hand over his heart. Sasuke's pulse stays relatively the same, if not a little faster and she could almost cry for her mistake. Saki smiles up at him softly, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"This is our one weakness, understand?" she whispers. "Don't let anything come close to your heart, not even love."

The shadow of lightning flashes through the branches of the trees as wind batters at them. Rain pours down in sheets flooding the area quickly. Deep, profound rumbling shakes the skies and send creatures on the ground scurrying in fear. Another strike of lightning reveals a hidden mansion in the Forest of Death, and a cloaked figure standing, staring at it. The person's face is hidden, but the aura around the person is not one that you would even consider approaching.

"Ah!" Ino shrieks, jumping at the thunder.

"Geez, it's just thunder… Troublesome woman," Shikamaru mutters, yawning.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" Hinata murmurs, shyly.

"Heh, it's nothing. I just kind of thought someone was watching us," he laughs, brushing it off carelessly.

Sai mutters something about Naruto being delusional, which starts an argument. No one though, sees the red eyes staring at them from the shadows of the upstairs landing. The eyes don't blink and are firmly guarded, hiding their emotions and thoughts. Slowly, the person retreats further into the shadows. The red starting to boil over in fury, but manages to show a calmness at the forefront clearly enough. The person turns and stops where they are.

"I didn't think you were the type to pry, Itachi," Saki comments, her eyes intently focused on his.

"Did Sasuke read the book?" Itachi asks, ignoring her.

"I know you wanted him to kill you, but he will reach your profile soon enough," she replies. "Leave this be Itachi. You pushed him too far."

"You still love him, don't you?" he comments absentmindedly.

"Love is an emotion, and all emotions can be blocked," she frowns.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Itachi mutters, passing her. "Even with the seal still intact, Madara isn't one to be angered needlessly."

She closes her eyes, taking in deep, calming breathes. She presses her hand to the wall, leaning into it, her expression screaming exhaustion. She wouldn't tell anyone, but at times like that, she would run to Tsunade and cry into her shoulder. She opens her eyes and steps out onto the landing. She stares at Naruto for a moment, but when he looks up, she's long gone. Saki stumbles through a corridor weakly, unaware of the eyes watching _her_. A small light emanates from her study and she hurries over to see who would dare disrupt her privacy of all things. The door crashes against the wall and she falls to her knees, gasping for breath. No one is in the room and she struggles to her feet, hurrying towards the top drawer. However, when she yanks it open, the small vial she was searching for is gone.

Sasuke pauses in his studies of his vampire heritage. Itachi stops watching Sasuke and looks back to the landing, his eyes filled with worry. Even Naruto fell silent and no one moves much, other than to look at each other. The scream was silent and internal, but they all _felt_ it deep down in their hearts. Sasuke rushes out and flies through the corridors alongside Itachi, not even sensing each other as they enter Saki's study. He freezes immediately and stares at the rapidly forming puddle of blood around her lower neck or head. Itachi holds Sasuke back and moves to her side. His senses are on high alert, but he can't pick up anything at all. He can't even find Saki using his senses and she's right in front of him. It dawns on the Uchiha brothers that they need her much more than they ever realised.

"Sasuke, can you sense Madara?" Itachi asks, hurriedly.

He pauses for a moment, closing his eyes and frowning. "No, I can't get anything. Should I go and look for him?"

"NO!" Itachi snaps. "If someone could do this Saki, then you don't stand a chance on your own!"

"On my own… Wait, you know about this!" Sasuke yells.

"You've always been my younger brother, even as a vampire," Itachi replies.

"Sasuke," Saki whispers, her voice weak and hoarse. "Don't leave… Stay…"

Her words are almost too late and Sasuke is gone, but he just barely heard her. Itachi frowns and it's clear in his eyes that he wants to go and protect Sasuke. Saki reaches up and tugs on his sleeve, ordering him to go with just a look. Itachi daren't disobey her, but if her attacker comes back, then they'll all be in grave danger. He frowns for a moment before nodding and disappearing after Sasuke. Saki smiles and almost immediately, she remembers when Spectre did that for her, even though it was all an act.

**Author's Note:**

**I own the plot, Phantasm Spectre, Relentless Knight, Shadow Blade, White Lily, Crystal Lotus and the identity/persona of Opal Moon. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.**

**Alright, I know that so far in this crossover fanfiction, there have been no crossovers, but I promise that they'll be here in the next chapter or three. I hope this has been enjoyable so far. Thank you for your time and attention, good bye for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

Vampire Heart

Looks of pure anger and rage are directed towards Saki as she makes her way through the crowd. The look of determination on her face causes them to part for her, because they have no other reason to move for her. Her eyes, since last time she saw Itachi and Sasuke, have changed. The colour is shifting and is duller, with flecks of blue in her eyes. Slowly, a light comes into view and she knows that she's in the right place. The last noble vampires step aside and she stares up at Spectre and some other individuals. She glances coldly at Spectre and then onto a blood haired woman with obsidian eyes and deathly pale skin, Yoriko… Shadow Blade. Then onto the towering male in the large, extra wide black cloak, his eyes are vampiric crimson and go well with his black hair and almost white skin, Daiki… Relentless Knight. The other two aren't there. She ignores the outcry at her actions as she steps up the small, weak steps and towards the platform they await her on. Her eyes give her intentions away. She knows better than to expect leaving unharmed, and she knows who will be attacking as always.

"Some nerve, coming here uninvited," Spectre snarls.

"You attack me in my own home, Spectre… You should have seen this coming," Saki replies, voice low and menacing.

Immediately, the nobles who had so lowly of her before see her in a new light. Saki, the hidden, forgotten vampire princess, discarded by her family. The remnant of the silver object that was rammed into her palm is the symbol of a vampire who's DNA has been altered, by the sole fact that they have no family. They have no hereditary marks and they fall lower than sub-zero, the lowest class. Sub-zero is actually those that are so low, there is no class, but over time, the name has stuck. They sense the power coming from her, unusually weak for Purebloods, even weak for nobility. One can't help but wonder who she is, and what she intends to do.

"What business do you have with us?" Daiki asks; his voice as deep as the oceans, but still retaining some child-like innocence.

"Forget that, be gone!" Yoriko hisses, leaning forward, ready to strike.

She doesn't reply to their questions, nor does she come any further. As content as she could ever possibly be, she remains on that step. Her eyes show nothing to them and they don't like it when someone is hiding something from them. Yoriko lurches forward, but Daiki catches her around the waist, firmly holding her in place. Spectre's eyes twinkle in amusement and he stands, moving towards her whilst struggling not to laugh. She waits patiently, not a single flicker of emotion on her at all. Until, that is, he stands in front of her. Then she catches him by the throat and has the pleasure of seeing his shock and the other two just watch, their faces vacant. He scratches at her hands and she throws him into the crowd.

He struggles to his feet. Spectre lifts his hand and wipes his mouth, upon seeing the small drop of blood; he grabs the nearest noble and drains him completely. Saki silently contemplates her next move, unlike him; she actually knows what she's doing. Unlike him, she's lightning fast. He rams his hand through her chest as she comes to him, barely missing her heart. The look of rage on her face stops him in his tracks and he doesn't even have the time to regret his actions before there's a large Spectre shaped hole in a nearby wall and Saki is nowhere in sight. Daiki and Yoriko exchange a glance, both knowing what's to be done.

"Look, you've got a brother, I'm just asking why you hate him so much," Sasuke mutters.

She forces him against the wall and leans as close to him as physically possible. "My reasons are my own, not yours,"

Sasuke stares, wide eyed after her as she strides down the corridor. He can't seem to place her contempt and hatred for her brother. Even Itachi, who's spying on his brother, as usual, doesn't understand what it is about family that sets her off like that. Madara had made a comment the moment she got back…

_The door slams against the wall and Saki walks in, looking like a drowned cat. Her rage is palpable and no one wants to be near anyone that furious. Of course, some people just don't know a limit when it hits them in the face. Madara, because he came clean and took control of the Akatsuki, was not particularly impressed by her sodden state. In fact, he's a bit irked._

"_Go somewhere dry the next time you're meeting with your brother,"_

_Turns out, Madara fits perfectly into a huge deep, six foot hole. Saki isn't finished with him. She drags him out by the back of his collar and punches him hard enough that her fist enters his right lung. He chokes and gasps for breath, staring at the darkness surrounding her. He gets up, but he doesn't escape. Her fist closes around a handle, which leads to a long blade. The customary sound of a sword being pulled from its sheath meets Madara, and knows better than to infuriate her further by running. She holds the sword in front of her for a moment before forcing it into his stomach. He almost sighs, knowing that she can't go any further without killing him and she needs him._

_Blade of the Heavens_

_His eyes widen and he screams as the sword glows and grows bigger and wider. The intricate patterns adorn the outer red parts and the inner white parts. She would smile if she were in a good mood, but she only cares about making him suffer. Enjoying his screams, she twists the sword in a complete circle and he keeps screaming. Gladly, she removes the blade and his guts and blood pour out as he collapses, unable to take any more pain and torture._

She sits at her desk and stares at the silk cloth folded neatly in front of her. She wants to open it, that much is evident in her eyes, but she can't. Her hands are continually nearing it and pulling back. The confusion and hurt in her eyes is confusing for someone like her, someone that never shows any emotion other than rage. Sasuke stares in, at first he panicked that she might beat him to a pulp too, but she's too engrossed by the notion of opening or leaving the cloth that she just doesn't notice. He frowns, curious to what the contents could possibly be. Then, he recognises the look on her face from the first day he saw her. It's that look children wear on their first day of school as they cling to their parent's trouser leg. He remembers that on her first day, she had no one there with her, not that he saw.

**Author's Note:**

**I own the plot, Relentless Knight, Shadow Blade, White Lily, Crystal Lotus, Phantasm Spectre and the identity/persona of Opal Moon. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners. Wait, I own the dead noble too.**

**Wow, I just realised how long this going to be… That's long. Anyway, thank you for spending time reading this, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. A huge thank you to **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 **for your reviews, they and you, are awesome. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

Vampire Heart

Saki sits at her desk, staring at the folded piece of cloth again. Down her face are dried lines of blood. Her head snaps up and the origin of the blood comes is her eyes. The small person shape by the door quickly scurries away before whoever it was, could be seen. Saki however, is faster and her senses lead her right to the figure. It cowers when she corners it and hunches in on itself, frightened whimpers escaping the creature. She towers over it and without a sound, she moves in for the kill.

"Mistress Saki, too fast," the thing croaks.

She rocks back onto her heel. "Don't,"

"Mistress Emiko…. Nice… Kind… Wise… Tee hee, dead," the thing laughs maniacally.

Sasuke, walking through the corridor later, finds a lump of mush and lots of blood. He immediately pauses, his eyes shifting sporadically between hunter and normality. The smell of the blood manages to keep him sane and he wrinkles his nose in disgust and goes to find Saki. He stops himself at the door and remembers to knock. She isn't best pleased to receive a guest. He does manage to get through the door in one piece though, that has to count for something. Then, he stops again, smelling more blood. He recognises the scent from going through his memories; it's her blood, Saki's. She glares up at him from her desk, the blood wiped from her face and cleaned from the room. His eyes fix on her and his curiosity peaks as he takes in the under layer of emotion in her.

"_What_ do you want?" she hisses.

"Who was it in the corridor that irked you?" he asks.

She hisses at him, her eyes shifting to predatory and the need to fight rising in her. "It was a messenger sent from my coven,"

He nods once and leaves her to seethe alone. Her fist closes around a small handle that she grips so tightly that it snaps into thousands of billions of fragments. She curses and buries her head in her hands, pleading silently for someone to intervene. The window doesn't shatter, and no hero comes through, landing on her desk and making promises to defeat the bad guys. She sighs and takes the folded piece of cloth into her tender grip before standing up and leaving, the cloth in her pocket. She stride is calm and carefully calculated, but her mind races with what she considers a betrayal by the Uchiha's. She stops at the landing and looks down at the entrance hall, her eyes prick, but she's an expert of blocking and discarding emotions she isn't fond of. A small gleaming object on the floor catches her attention by the vibrant crimson colour it exudes. She could almost make a bee line for it, but she forces herself to walk on and ignore it.

Images conjured by her erratic mind flash across her eyes and she sighs. Her memories of her mother are fuzzy and she wants to push them aside as she always does, but then again, she always pulls them back and then spends hours crying over them. Just a simple glance at a mother and daughter could almost make her kill them both, but she only barely manages to refrain from doing so. She can barely go without it and now more so than ever. She almost screams, but she keeps herself from doing so. The door to the cellar swings open and she enters, her elegant coffin in the centre of the room. A coffin is really the most ideal place to stop and think, it's dark and sound proof, what more do you need? She climbs in and sighs happily, enjoying the comfort of the space before closing the lid over.

Once though, the lid is tightly shut, she only imagines the prospects for the oncoming day. She thinks over the earlier battle that day, even if Madara and Sasuke were infants and Itachi wasn't much better, she had almost lost and that wasn't acceptable. The decision she had made to turn them, was turning against her. When she made that choice, she saw no flaws, now she sees nothing but flaw after flaw. Only one thing could possibly calm her and sooth her racing mind and heart, the death of someone she cherishes, Spectre most likely. It doesn't end there though, nothing ends without a fight. The arrival of the Hokage, who wants her gone from his forest, is quite daunting, considering who volunteered to accompany him. She closes her eyes and lets her mind drift freely. The usual warnings of such a meeting, as standard protocol, echo through her thoughts. Then, the fact that Madara had been studying the customs of each and every vampire coven; causes her to worry over the safety of the position she holds. So far, she's drawn a blank as to how to possibly maintain her place, and keep him from taking it from her.

**Author's Note:**

**I own Relentless Knight, White Lily, Crystal Lotus, Phantasm Spectre, Shadow Blade, the persona/identity of Opal Moon, Emiko and the plot. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.**

**I know, I'm sorry that this one sucks so badly, it's a kind of filler I guess. My head's drawing a blank conclusion as to how I could possibly make it better. Once again, thank you for taking the time to read this. Oh, and if I don't get two reviews for this chapter, then there isn't going to be any more. End of story. Thank you for your time. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

Vampire Heart

The doors open and the five Kage enter a darkened room. Konoha shinobi stand on one side in a neat row, the rouge ninja on the other side. He steps over the threshold and grins secretively, but before he can speak, a door opens. The three Uchiha vampires enter through the door on the other side of the room. Madara moves towards a desk and seats himself comfortably. The other two stand on each side of the desk, watching the humans intently. Saki is nowhere in sight. The Hokage stares out at them blankly, but his rage is palpable. No one says anything or moves at all. The darkness and silence are an eerie combination. Unknown to them, a single person is watching them.

"So, what do you want Uchiha's?" the Hokage asks.

"This village, we want this village and the blood of the villagers," Madara replies instantly.

"No," the Hokage snaps.

The doors slam against the walls and Saki enters, the rage expressed on her face is beyond belief. She shoves past the Kage as if they were unimportant and she stops at the desk, her palms slammed onto the desk. Madara glares at her angrily and Itachi pleads with his eyes for her to stop before she got herself hurt. Saki doesn't notice, or care for that matter. The only thing she thinks of is the sweet sound of Madara's last, choking breaths. Even the thought makes her so happy that she could almost jump for joy, and that's really saying something. Sasuke glowers at her, after learning the true fate of his clan, he wanted nothing more than for the village to suffer.

"Saki, go stand by your place," Madara tells her.

"Get off your high horse!" she snarls. "You're not the leader Madara!"

"Read your books Saki," Madara hisses. "I'm male, I have family here, and I'm the oldest, I have every right to be the leader!"

She snarls at him viciously. She lunges at his throat and he shoves her off. The two are glaring at each other, despite the presence of the Kage and other shinobi. The dangers around them are ignored and she's ready to rip him apart limb by limb. He punches her hard in the gut, but she back flips and lands on her feet. A trail of blood lies in her wake, his blood. He growls at the three claw like scars across his arms and knocks her to the ground viciously. She snaps at him and kicks him off. She rises to her feet, the constant fighting between him and her has made the decision that she will kill him and no one can stop her, or so she thinks. Madara knocks her to the ground again, ready to deliver the killing blow when suddenly, his back crashes against the wall. He snarls angrily and in pain.

"What do you think you're doing?" a man yells, helping Saki to her feet.

"I'm teaching her, her rightful place!" Madara yells. "She should be obeying her leader, not attacking him!"

"You're not her leader!" the man snarls. "Saki, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," she snarls, glaring at Itachi and Sasuke.

"Get this through your thick skull, you're not the leader," he growls. "We always leave someone behind at base when the others are out on missions. She's not the leader, she's keeping his place."

Madara steps back, his dream of obtaining more and more power is drifting further from his grasp and he doesn't like it. His blood eyes watch Saki and her mystery saviour closely. His hatred almost peaks and he lunges for the man. His back though, ends up in a few inches deep dent in the floor. He hisses angrily. A fist slams through his chest and tugs at his heart harshly. For a fleeting moment, he feels his life disappear and return in an instant. Then he feel the ground disappear under him and the wall against his right side, shattering almost every bone in his body. The torture isn't over though and he's flung over like a rag doll and breaks most of the bones in his left side too. That same fist comes down and punctures both of his lungs, leaving him gasping painfully.

"Zane!" Saki snaps, grasping his arm. "Please stop, that's enough, he's learned his lesson!"

"Big brother," Syrus murmurs, staring at the mangled body of Madara. "That was so cool!"

"Syrus, we'll be talking about politics and other boring things, go to your room," Saki urges, a more maternal side to her coming out.

"You!" Zane snarls. "You thought you could get ahead by stealing someone else's coven! Who do you think you are?"

"We're the remainder of the Uchiha coven," Sasuke replies, his voice low and menacing.

"Oh, you're a Pureblood," Zane mutters. "I see. Guess what? I'm a Pureblood too, and so is Saki. I'm also older than you, more powerful than you. Do you understand? I'm in charge from now on, so shut up and keep out of my way!"

**Author's Note:**

**I own Relentless Knight, Shadow Blade, Phantasm Spectre, White Lily, Crystal Lotus, the identity/persona of Opal Moon, Emiko, and the plot. Everything else belongs to their rightful, respected owners.**

**Oops, that felt like a filler chapter too… *sigh* I guess that's just it for now. A shame really, oh well, the next part should be interesting, it's all about the political arrangement of Konoha and the vampires… It's way better than it sounds. Thank you for your time and bye.**

***Spoiler Alert***

**Zane: Great, the hunters are here.**

**Saki: Would it kill you to smile?**

**Oh boy, that's actually very embarrassing. Don't expect that again…. *Shudders***


	10. Chapter 10

Vampire Heart

Saki glowers at the humans, but most of all, the Hokage. Anger boils up within her, barely concealed. Zane on the other hand, keeps his emotions hidden perfectly. Syrus doesn't leave though; he stays by his brother's side, his eyes full of fear and worry. Sasuke can't help but wonder what's going to happen, because Zane isn't the type to take no for an answer. Saki takes a step forward, keeping her eyes fixed onto one person in particularly. Zane notices exactly what he needed to and he smirks, it's really begun and he gets to be at the forefront of it all.

"Is this it, Hokage?" Zane asks. "Did you really expect to come here and destroy us?"

"We're here to discuss the deal you made with Tsunade-"the Hokage begins.

"You'll have to speak to Saki about that privately, that's not a matter to be dealt with us all," Zane replies.

"And what's your involvement in this?" the Hokage frowns.

"Please, just how stupid do you think we are?" Saki growls. "Did you really think we wouldn't notice the _vampire hunter_ you brought along with you?"

"Alright then, let's talk this out," a man says, his clothes tell he's from a wealthy family. "I'm here to make sure nothing gets out of hand."

Saki suddenly appears in front of Syrus, her eyes fixed on the hunter as she draws a dagger. Zane makes sure to knock him to his knees before striking his back hard enough that his lung collapses in on itself. The hunter gasps as his arm is snapped right back, shattering his shoulder blade. Zane kicks him in the back, as hard as he possibly could. He draws his sword and slashes at the hunter mercilessly, the blood pools around the floor in an almost tantalising way. The hunter finds himself unable to even draw a good breath and can't even drag himself away. Zane snarls before lunging at him and almost ripping his good arm off. The power he forces into his sword is so much, that it changes form and becomes a blade attached to a metal rings that hold it firmly to his arm. He slams his fist towards the ground, the tip of the blade piercing his prey's stomach.

"Zane!" Saki yells.

The window shatters and the moth eaten remnants of the curtain collapses. Sasuke hisses and crouches behind the desk with Itachi, but they soon realise that Saki and Zane aren't burning. Other people come through the window and the doors are kicked open, each person with the same clan insignia on them. They hunters immediately turn on Zane, he snarls loudly, and in pain. Saki stares helplessly as some hunters hold her in their steel tight grip. Sasuke's eyes widen as they drag Zane out and throw Saki between the two groups of ninja. She glares at them and suddenly, someone points their gun at her. There's no time to react as the bullet pierces her chest and she collapses. The sun turns on her again and her skin actually catches on fire.

Suddenly, darkness explodes into the room. A pair of yellow snake like eyes, almost identical to Orochimaru's, stares out upside down from above the window frame. Saki stops writhing and lurches upright; she stares over at Sasuke and the others, almost telling them to be still. A loud, low roar echoes around the room. The whoosh of something flapping is the only sound, aside from the frightened, laboured breathing of humans. Suddenly the darkness disappears completely. Saki cries out in pain for a moment, and they see deep blue, almost black wings shielding her from the light. The left wing moves away from the person, and Zane glares out at them before growling and lunging for them. The hunters shoot at him as he flies towards them, but they all miss. Their screams are heard around all of Konoha, and the room is quickly painted crimson. No one manages to get far before their life blood s spilled carelessly across the floor.

A shrill screech draws everyone's attention to Saki. Her eyes glow and shift to their true vampiric form. A loud clunking sound echoes around the silent room only moments before obsidian wings burst from her shoulder blades. She snarls before lunging at the remaining hunters. Ino pales, she's certain that Saki's killing technique is much worse than Zane's. The skin on her wings quickly pulls back, revealing the skeletal form that she uses to stab hunters. Zane steps back and returns to his usual form, leaving Saki to finish the others. Soon the last hunter standing is left to stare at them, completely in shock. Saki snarls at him, stepping forward to kill him, but stops when Zane growls at him.

"Who do you think we are?" he snarls, grabbing the hunter by the throat.

"Vampire, we were told of dangerous vampires in the vicinity!" he chokes.

"Who told you that?" Saki asks darkly, but outwardly calm.

"Hokage!" the hunter gasps.

"You told them?" Zane growls. "You knew about us?"

"Let him go," Saki whispers, grabbing his arm.

"I had a clue, someone left me an anonymous package," the Hokage replies.

Zane grabs Saki by the throat and her left arm. "You said you wouldn't speak to Spectre!"

"I've said so much more too Zane, but they're not true," she chokes.

"Let her go," Sasuke states, his voice laced with authority.

Zane drops her and grabs his brother, dragging him out. Saki splutters for a few moments before shoving Sasuke aside. She set her sights on the Hokage for his attempted coup. She's almost blinded by her rage as she approaches him, her dagger in plain sight. The elders step in front her, ready to defend the Hokage, but the fear and unwillingness in their hearts is evident in their eyes. Saki stops in front of the Kazekage and silently apologises, her voice ringing in his mind. Itachi frowns at her, having gained enough knowledge to make an educated guess at what she'll do… It's not going to end well.

"Hokage," she mutters, glowering at the floor. "If the village is to survive, I insist you leave… Otherwise I have no problems destroying he village. If you do step down and leave the village for good, when my siblings attack on my father's orders, then we shall protect the village with our lives. This decision rests with you."

He's taken aback, and tries to keep his status. "You can't order a Hokage, you don't have the right!"

"I have the right to do this, and much more," she replies, staring into his eyes. "This is the territory of my forefather's. The first Hokage had even to ask my father for permission to build Konoha here… I have more authority than you, this is my land and my home. If you truly wanted to keep your position, then you wouldn't have made an attempt on my life. Now leave, before I make you our new blood bank."

She needn't say anymore, he flees the room and swiftly the village. Itachi groans internally at her rash actions. Sasuke's reaction, is more immature, he stares at her, thinking of only her power and heritage. Hatred boils deep within her, and she tries to subdue it, but her senses are clear in their workings. The Hokage not being the true leader of Konoha, that's the biggest scandal most of them have heard, and it piques the interest of the rouge ninja.

**Author's Note:**

**I own Relentless Knight, Shadow Blade, Phantasm Spectre, Crystal Lotus, White Lily, Emiko, the identity/persona of Opal Moon and the plot. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.**

**I hope this is better than the last two chapters. The plot is thickening and for those who don't quite understand who Emiko is, she's the mother of the O-ranked criminals. Alright, thanks for reading and I hope it's still as enjoyable as ever, or better. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

Vampire Heart

"Zane? Big brother, are you okay?" Syrus frowns.

"Syrus, I want you to leave," Zane replies, staring out of a window.

"I'm not weak! I can help Zane, I really can!" Syrus pleads.

"I said that I wanted you gone, what don't you understand?" Zane snaps.

"Fine, I'll go pack," Syrus sighs.

"Was that really necessary?" Saki whispers, staring after Syrus.

"Why are you even asking me, it's your fault," he mutters. "Your father's going to wipe us off the face of the planet; I don't want him here for that!"

"Zane, I know you," she whispers, placing her hand on his shoulder. "We both know that you're only pushing him away… He needs you more than ever."

He sighs and watches her reflection leave through the ornately carved door of his office. The constant dripping of rain against the window catches his attention and he sees something in the distance, something that makes him forget about his conversation with Saki. He pushes away from his desk and steps out into the empty hall. It's not unusual for his hall to be empty, but something about it stops him in his tracks. He listens for the sounds of a busy house and he can hear the ninja and the three Uchiha vampires, but Saki and Syrus are missing. He bursts into a run at maximum vampiric speed, the life essence of both his brother and Saki are still missing, as are they. Zane barges into her study, but she's not there. He jumps down from the landing into the centre of the ninja. His glare is fiery and powerful as he looks from one to another. He almost gives in when flames burst from the ground behind him. They dissipate soon enough and Saki stares at the back of his head.

"Is there something you require?" she asks.

"Where were you?" he snaps.

"I took Syrus back to Duel Academy, you did tell him to leave, I thought it would be best if he was with friends," she murmurs, staring at a rather glamorous diamond on her ring finger. "Alexis misses you."

"You just told me to reconsider!" he snarls.

"You aren't the only one who noticed the invasion to the North," she replies. "He doesn't need to be around for that. We don't need to endanger him."

"What invasion?" Itachi growls, watching Sasuke from the corner of his eyes protectively.

"Grow up Itachi," Zane mutters. "Sasuke can fight; he's not weak like Syrus."

"The Kita clan," Saki replies.

"The North clan?" Kiba frowns.

"Vampires that hold the dominion of the North," Zane replies. "It explains the recent rise in unsolvable deaths."

She touches his arm gently. "I've been keeping a close watch on their behaviour; there was nothing to suggest they were coming here,"

He growls quietly. "Let's hope their seemingly lack of blood is real, but I suspect they brought their own servants,"

"What do servants have to do with this?" Ino frowns.

"They'll feed off of the servants and later cook the bodies, they'll have left nothing to chance," Saki replies. "Zane, I found some strange reports to the South and a few to the West… Do you think it's time?"

"Saki, we're alone, it had better not be time," he replies.

"Hey!" Naruto yells. "We're here; we'll help you kick some bad guy butt!"

"Shut up and go home," she hisses. "Humans can't harm a vampire, that's a common fact!"

"Those people who came with the Hokage did," Shikamaru yawns.

"They were vampire hunter clans, they've spent hundreds of generations working on weapons to kill us," Itachi scoffs.

"Long ago Naruto, the world was almost destroyed," Sasuke frowns, deep in concentration. "Humans were almost wiped out in one night. There was a crazed new born, that was originally a human. His name is a taboo, but he was definitely a sub-zero, below the ranks of vampire society. One night, he set out to sate his appetite and almost destroyed the world. He was the weakest vampire to ever exist, so stay out of our way!"

"Tell me, Saki, what else are you hiding?" Itachi frowns.

"There has been trouble whilst you were gone, Itachi, Zane… I had an encounter with some of my father's lackies," she stares at the floor.

Without a further word, all the vampires disappear from the entrance hall, leaving the confused ninja. They reappear in Itachi's study; neither Saki nor Zane let others into their study, unless the consequences are even more dire. Like the others, Itachi's study has two walls covered with full bookshelves. On both side of the door are more books and the only light is from the glass wall behind his ornate desk; the typical vampire study. Sasuke and Madara, being the newest additions to the coven, are yet to receive a study. Saki takes to leaning against his desk whilst finding her nails much more interesting than the topic of conversation.

"What's this about Itachi?" Sasuke growls.

"It's about strategies and our plan of action," Itachi replies. "The political side to every vampire coven."

"The Kita clan is descending upon us and we need a plan," Zane mutters. "We're too close to failing."

"Failing? We haven't tried anything yet," Madara mutters.

"We almost lost to hunters, these vampires…." She frowns, leaning back and looking at Sasuke. "My father is the greatest threat, and no doubt pulling the strings behind this coven, he's also over six thousand years old. The Kita coven is old too, but I'm not sure when they arose into society. Our main problem is that we're all as old as we look, except for you Madara, but you're a new born and therefore more a hindrance than a help."

"Vampires are the classical origin for the term 'you're as young as you feel'," Itachi comments.

"Vampires also grow more powerful with time," Zane frowns. "We're facing off against an old coven, with many members all at peak, if not greater, form."

"Blood, the greatest source of power we could ever find," Itachi mumbles.

"Don't forget, the Uchiha's here are still restrained by the seal that their ancestors chose," Saki glowers. "They'll never come close to peak form, or enter the Mode. So Zane, looks like it's just you and me."

"What?" Madara yells, seething with rage.

"The seal your ancestors chose so they could be human still binds you and restricts your power so much; the bonus a new born receives isn't going to be of any use to us since you can't use it," Saki sighs.

"Then break the seal!" Madara yells.

"Only she who cast the seal can undo what has been done," Zane snaps. "Sorceresses aren't like vampires; they live to only a few hundred years if they're lucky! It's impossible for anyone to break the seal."

"We could try to revive her, but that would require a huge sacrifice of two or more vampires and we can't afford that," Saki says. "We have no allies; they're all aligned with my father. Even the human's greatest silent protectors, the werewolves have joined my father… We're out of allies and we're alone. I'm not the only one who can see how this ends."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Sasuke frowns. "Do we surrender?"

"I'll die before I surrender, but the risks are great and I won't force you to stay," she looks out the window. "They'll be here soon. If you don't want to do this, so then make the decision quickly, they're almost on us."

**Author's Note:**

**I own Relentless Knight, Shadow Blade, Crystal Lotus, White Lily, Phantasm Spectre, Emiko, the identity/persona of Opal Moon, the plot, her father and the Kita coven/clan. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.**

**I'm starting to think that I should just copy and paste that disclaimer, then I could just add the new bits when they come. Well, that's a great cliff hanger on my part and I'm really proud of it. The only downside, there will be a longer than one day intermission on this fanfiction because I've been neglecting my others, and I also want three reviews. A huge thank you to ****Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**** for your reviews and to ****yuchi1994**** for your review. I just love getting reviews from new people. As always, thank you for reading my fanfiction and it's almost Christmas here, so I wish you all a great day and good luck. Thank you again if you've read this, and good bye for now.**


	12. Chapter 12

Vampire Heart

"Your all still here," Saki murmurs, staring at the Uchiha's.

"Tch," Sasuke scoffs. "Some needed more persuasion than others."

"Madara, do you want to stay?" she frowns.

"Where else would I go?" he scowls.

"Don't answer that," Itachi growls.

"I wasn't planning to," Saki replies.

"Where's Zane?" Sasuke asks.

"He's going to collect Syrus from Duel Academy," she whispers.

"What?" Itachi yells. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"What would you have me do?" she frowns, her voice unusually pleading. "Itachi? Answer me!"

"I would have stopped him," he replies, his voice cold and darkening.

"He would have killed you," she murmurs. "Just as he would have killed me."

"You?" Madara scoffs.

"She's not quite what you think-" Itachi begins.

"Don't!" she yells.

"Saki, you're not a child, open your eyes and accept the facts!" he growls.

"I'll kill you if you tell them," she says, the threat loud, clear and true.

"Why?" Syrus asks.

"Oh, you're back," she murmurs.

Zane snarls and shoves past her roughly; expertly ignoring the death glare she directs to the back of his head. In a flash, Itachi's hand is on her shoulder and with his eyes, he tells her to calm down and let things be. She growls at Zane before stepping back and ignoring the thoughts raging inside her emptying mind. Syrus watches them both, a deeply burning fire in the pit of his stomach and rising to his throat. Madara steps back from the speed and pure power that Itachi, Saki and Zane exert. Sasuke's wide eyes can't move from them as he enters the intricacies of a political coven argument that not even the oldest of covens ever dared enter.

"What…" Sasuke gasps.

Sasuke's eyes focus on the swirling red, blue and sickening yellow energies emanating from the three most powerful vampires. Saki turns to him, a certain look in her eyes that warn she's not to be trusted.

"Keep him out of this!" Itachi hisses.

"He's not a child, he can fend for himself!" Zane snarls.

"I don't remember him addressing you Zane," Saki murmurs, her voice laced with poison.

The argument escalates in that one moment after she speaks and the swirling energies grow and until they have to fight for the most space. The energies pulsate dangerously. Zane's snarls and Itachi's growls cease and they stop and stand tall. Zane's eyes meet Saki's with mistrust before they both look to the windows. Itachi, at that moment, lunges for Syrus and disappears with him. Zane races after his brother and Saki turns to the two remaining Uchiha. Sasuke stares at her, silently pleading her to explain exactly what's going on. The only answer he gets though, is a pained look before she too, disappears. Sasuke and Madara exchange glances before fleeing the room and entering the room where the hunters attacked, a room clearly designed for meetings. Upon arriving, Madara grins at the confused ninja. It doesn't quite make sense to him though. The reason they've all gathered together with the head vampires wearing such a sombre look.

Saki looks up at him with a glare before returning to the discussion with her full attention. When the remaining Uchiha's step forward to join the conversation, Zane pushes them back roughly. Both Madara and Sasuke glare back as they notice Syrus the midget taking a greatly important part in the discussion. That act alone confuses the ninja even more, but no one dares to comment on it. The quiet whispering of the vampires cuts off mid-sentence and they step aside. Saki glances forward her eyes filled with disgust. The doors swing open and a horde of people with almost white skin and pure black hair step into the room in a way that you could be forgiven by anyone but them for mistaking them as zombies.

"Who're these?" the raspy voice of the head person says.

Immediately, Saki appears in front of them. Her position isn't quite defensive, but she's ready for a counter attack if needed. The reality of the situation finally hits Sasuke, and it hits him hard. A strange force manages to keep Sasuke from hunching over with the sick feeling twisting in his gut. His eye catches sight of a golden glint, Saki's dagger half hidden by the slit in her skirt. Her hand, is wisely, kept near the blade as she watches them carefully. Even Zane and Itachi can feel the extra pressure in the atmosphere and they finally realise how old and the coven is, and how many they'll have to deal with. Saki takes a warning step back.

"My apologies, if I had been aware of the Kita coven coming then I would have made a more suitable arrangement," she murmurs, sounding completely sincere.

Itachi raises his eye brow, he wasn't aware of how potent an actress Saki is. Judging by the carefully composed look on his face; neither did Zane. Of course, they would have fallen for it if she hadn't made it clear how much she wanted them all dead countless times before. She signals with a hand gesture for their guests that she's in complete submission to them and Itachi's temper flares.

"How unusual," the head mutters. "For the cast away to behave with such a respect."

"I have learned my mistakes and I truly regret my actions," she replies.

"We would believe you," another murmurs. "Except for your attack on your brother."

She watches them cautiously; forcing down the nervous gulp that rose in her throat. She removes her hand from the blade and makes an almost confused, yet innocent gesture whilst walking away from Sasuke and Madara, leaving both open to attacks. Zane lurches forward slightly and his reaction doesn't go unnoticed as he had hoped. A few Kita coven members smirk and grin whilst enjoying watching their prey writhe uncomfortably. Syrus steps back, his face paling in fear of what he knows is coming soon enough. Itachi, for reasons, including the safety of the humans, forces his muscles into a lock down and waits for the betrayal to come.

"I am trying my best, but," she almost visibly winces from speaking. "_my_ kind of people fail at many things, control being one of them."

"Bright young girl, but your actions have proven yourself untrustworthy for the last time. It's too bad, for the fact that you learned your lesson," he rasps.

"Yes," she snarls, inaudible to everyone but herself. "I've learned my lesson."

The leader chokes as a blade slices through his wrinkled throat. Saki lands on her left foot and immediately launches herself at a closely grouped few members of the coven. She escapes a counter attack by back flipping and landing in a crouch. Itachi and Zane use that moment simultaneously to launch their own attacks. Syrus grunts and forces himself forward, his nails forcing a deep gash across someone's chest. Sasuke and Madara stare on, the prospect of the battle having thoroughly shaken both former rouge ninja. The constant scattering of blood across the floors, walls and ceilings have them paralysed in fear, until Saki forces something into their hands.

"These are fully loaded vampire hunter weapons," she says, hurriedly. Glancing over her shoulder quickly. "Shoot their heads and hearts!"

Sasuke stares as she disappears into the battle and quickly pulls the trigger. The loud bang surprises him and Madara wastes no time on firing at their enemies. Sasuke follows Madara's lead and fires at every enemy far from their allies, but something catches his eye. A piercing jet black that contrasts against a greater, paler colour. In that split second, a vampire lunges at him, knocking him to the ground and stares into his eyes before going for a torturous kill. From the sounds all around him, he can tell that the others are sharing a similar fate to his own…

**Author's Note:**

**I own Relentless Knight, Shadow Blade, Crystal Lotus, White Lily, Phantasm Spectre, Emiko, the identity/persona of Opal Moon, the plot, her father and the Kita coven/clan. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.**

**Wooh! I finally entered the modern era and guess what I found? The ability to copy and paste! It's just so awesome! Oh, okay, now to important matters. As before, I will only update once I have **_**three**_** reviews, and I will not change my mind this time. It's not because I'm vain or because I think I'm great. The only reason is that I wrote a book with this idea and I'm getting a book published, not this one, but this is really important to me. So, please just find a second or two to review, just write 'cool' if you don't have much time. I will appreciate any and all and you never know, I might even mention you if you review enough. Thank you for your attention and for now, good bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

Vampire Heart

Suddenly, a huge wave of water rushes in and retreats, with the remaining members of the Kita coven. The floor is covered in puddles, the walls are dripping and the ceiling isn't much better. Coughing and spluttering, Sasuke looks up. Standing directly between and in the centre of the two ninja is a woman. She wears a long blue cloak with gold patterns weaved into it and blue fur around the edges. She's wearing a short top that manages to cover her shoulders, but reveals her stomach completely. It doesn't particularly leave much to the imagination, then again, her extremely short denim shorts with a slanted brown belt doesn't exactly help. On her feet are just above ankle length blue boots. Unlike Saki, Zane and Itachi, this woman's skin is slightly tanned. Her blue hair is tied back into a loose pleat. Her eyes though, they're an even darker obsidian than the Uchiha's have ever seen before. They're even darker than their own.

"Megumi," Zane states.

The woman turns to him and immediately glares. Syrus doesn't seem to notice as he races over and wraps her in a far too tight hug. The room suddenly turns icy, even Syrus feels it and darts back behind Zane in a flash. Saki steps forward and Sasuke flinches from the burning fury and hatred she emanates. She doesn't keep as close to the others as they had expected, but then again, they should have known better. The two women stare at each other for around half a minute. A loud crack echoes around the room and more blood splays across the walls. A large buster blade protrudes from Saki's chest and Megumi has a shattered rib cage with blood seeping into her lung. Sasuke gasps, in all his vampire days, there has never been anyone he's seen that could take on Saki, never mind match her perfectly.

"What is it Sasuke?" Zane asks. "You're allowed a rival but she isn't?"

Both of them pull back after a moment and Megumi turns to Zane. "Go die alone, wretched, weak, evil monstrosity!"

"What was that about?" Naruto mumbles.

"It's about the prophecy," Zane replies, one Saki left.

"Who cares about a prophecy!" Ino snaps. "What's going on and who is she?"

"Megumi is a member of this coven," Syrus replies wisely. "Megumi's sister, Ruka, was a founding member of this coven and therefore has a birth right to be here. The prophecy is important also, this coven wouldn't exist without it."

"Tsukino, Megumi has always despised Saki for dragging away from her kingdom… Yes, her kingdom, she's royalty," Zane mutters. "She was the first that Saki found and she hates life here. Not only that, but despite it being Zakuro's fault, Megumi still blames Saki for the death of her sister."

"So, Sakura killed her sister!" Naruto yells. "I don't believe it, you're lying!"

"You'll shut up before I have you dead!" Zane roars.

He glares at Naruto before departing the room. "You don't know me Naruto, you never have, and I'm _not_ your friend!"

"Sakura," he frowns.

"My name is Saki," she snarls.

"What's the prophecy?" Sasuke asks.

"The prophecy is the end of the world," she replies.

"No!" Naruto shouts. "That's not it!"

"Shut up!" she yells. "There are two prophecies… The Millennium prophecy which can stop the end of the world prophecy, but only by the power of three."

"Three?" Neji frowns. "Why is it three?"

"The prophecy signals for three sister's to use their powers in the fight for life," she responds. "Three is the most important number one thing this world, and every other can't exist without, The Balance."

"You mean like scales?" Karin frowns.

"I mean The Balance is the power of three," she sighs. "Darkness, which you know as evil. Pureness, which you know as light or 'the good guys'. Nepphlia, the neutral area between Pureness and Darkness. A grey area."

"So The Balance is good, evil and neutral?" Sasuke murmurs.

"Too much of one thing will send the world spiralling into dooms day," she replies, almost smiling.

"So let's go find these three sister's!" Kiba grins.

"We have," Saki says, her back to all of them.

"Wow, that is a spectacular feat," Rock Lee smiles.

"She's dead," Saki whispers.

"What are you talking about?" Ten Ten frowns.

"The third sister, the one of Purity, she's dead," Saki whispers, shedding her tears silently. "This war takes place every Millennia, but we don't have another Millennia to spare. This is the final battle, and we're going to lose."

"Isn't there someone else?" Sai asks, trying to hide his worry, but failing.

"There are no others," she whispers, her voice hoarse. "Koori had a son, but the prophecy is for three sister's… One he's the wrong gender to take her place. Two, he's not one of the sister's. We're out of options."

"So we do just give up then," Sasuke mutters, earning a whack to his head.

"Cowards," Megumi mutters, floating across the room.

"Megumi!" Saki yells. "I'll kill you!"

"I flushed your silk cloth," Megumi murmurs.

Saki disappears and Syrus goes after her. Those left in the room pause and think about the two prophecies. Shikamaru gets into his thinking stance and tries to figure out a loop hole. Megumi pauses by the door to glance at them.

"Give up now and jump off a cliff," she says. "It will be less painful."

"You're not helping Megumi," Zane says, leaning against the wall.

"I never said I was going to help," she growls, kicking the door shut.

"You could go back and apologise," he murmurs.

"I could Zane, but you could also shut up and learn your place… We both know that neither is going to happen," she scowls.

* * *

"Well that was rude," Ino frowns. "Who does she think she is?"

"She is darkness," a voice replies.

"Darkness?" Naruto frowns.

"Were you not listening to the Prophecy of the Three Sister's?" the voice almost groans.

"She's one of the sister's!" Kiba's eyes widen.

_"Darkness spread with evil lies,_

_Filling the dread that fuels the tears everyone cries,_

_Hatred and deciet forever melding to the perfect core,_

_Lest worlds end with flames, ever more..."_

**Author's Note: Everything I previously mentioned owning, then I still own them and I also own Megumi. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to any and everyone who has lost someone or is going through hard times. This goes for any time of the year of course, but in particular the December to January transition whilst everyone else is filled with the buzz of excitement and happiness. I hope this chapter isn't too bad.**

**Also, please forgive me for deleting some of this chapter. As I previously mentioned, I plan on having the actual book professionally published and no one will read it if I give everything away... See, I am smart for a thirteen year old, just a bit immature. ;P**


	14. Chapter 14

Vampire Heart

Everyone in the mansion lurches upright in fright to the sound of crashes. The ninja frown, yawning and stare out of the two story window at the darkness outside, despite it being a few days until the Summer Solstice. They flinch at a particularly loud crash. A few minutes the vampires descend into the room. Syrus yawns and rubs his eyes tiredly as he clings onto Zane's hand. Sasuke glowers and stops near the ninja before looking over everyone. Itachi and Madara stand by the Akatsuki, half asleep. Zane on the other hand is supporting his brother who's almost asleep again whilst tapping furiously at the keys printed on the desk.

"Where's Saki?" Sasuke yells, suddenly alert.

"Stop trying to protect her!" Zane snaps. "She's exactly where she should be."

Low grinding, creaking sounds come from all around the room. Syrus seems to snap back into full consciousness and disappears, only reappearing to grab Sasuke's hand. Zane glares down at the keys. His frustration shows clearly as the keys continue taunting him. Syrus tightens his grip on Sasuke's hand whilst watching his brother and hoping things hurry up. The crashes haven't stopped, if anything, they've gotten worse. Madara flinches as the sounds from outside the room continue in a frenzied hurry. Syrus' free hand reaches for the leather bound hilt of something. The Uchiha's notice Syrus' somewhat defensive stance and they exchange glances.

A loud shriek comes as metal is crushed. The wall suddenly collapses and Saki backflips in. She lands in a crouch, but moves away swiftly. A loud crunch echoes throughout the room as Megumi's sword crashes through the concrete floor. Megumi glares up at the ninja before leaping after Saki, her sword in her tight grip. The two rush at each other and manage to block each other with both their swords and hidden daggers they've drawn. Saki leaps back, nearing the ninja and swiftly draws her sword, nearly slicing Rock Lee across the chest. Megumi's on her again in an instant with her sword angled above Saki's, Megumi has the edge. The two push each other back and glare as their grips tighten on their weapons. Suddenly, a huge buster blade lands between them and Zane grabs the handle and glares at them.

"We're trying to work here and between our lack of sleep and _your_ constant fighting, it's no wonder we're going to lose!" he snaps.

Saki growls lowly before throwing her sword to the side and storming out of the room. Megumi smirks after her in a victorious way.

* * *

**Author's Note: I own Phantasm Spectre, Shadow Blade, Relentless Knight, Crystal Lotus, White Lily, Ruka and Megumi Tsukino, Emiko, the identity/persona of Opal Moon and the plot. Everything else goes to their rightful respected owners.**

**Alright, consider this the last chapter since no one actually cares about this fanfiction anymore, other than me of course. Good bye, and to honest, if you're just going to dump a story for the newest one out there then I don't want you reading any of work now or ever.**


	15. Chapter 15

Vampire Heart

"Where's Saki?" Sasuke frowns.

"That's no concern of yours," Zane growls.

"Need I remind you Zane that we're allies and therefore have a right to know," Itachi scowls.

"Need I remind you that my brother is classified the leader and has the right to withhold information!" Syrus yells.

"She's moping in her room," Megumi interjects.

Sasuke storms past them and up the stairs. A specific feeling of depression hangs over Saki's room. He pauses in concern before remembering why he was so focused on her before. He kicks the door down and looks over to the figure standing by the window with her back to him. He enters cautiously and with grace and style. She doesn't move, but she has to know he's there. She's above him and only Megumi is her equal. If she hadn't noticed, then something was seriously wrong. She makes no move to acknowledge him though and that worries him.

"It's too late to even try," she says suddenly.

"Try what?" he frowns.

She turns to him with a smile and beckons him closer. "The skies are grey, but even your vampire senses should see the haze."

He gasps. "What is that?"

"The sign of the End of Days," she replies quietly. "Pureness is gone and that leaves only Nepphlia and Darkness. The Balance is gone and soon the world with it."

"So you have given up then," he scowls.

She laughs. "What would you have me do Sasuke-kun? I'm only a vampire."

He frowns as she leaves. She's not being herself and that scares him, not that he'll admit it. She was there and the guiding light that helped him to get used to his vampire DNA, but she's gone. Only a shadow of her former self is left. Saki wouldn't give up. Nothing could make her give up after everything she's done. What's changed that could possibly break her spirit and shatter her confidence?

"Megumi," he growls.

He storms down the stairs and into the conference room. The safe room; but he stops upon entering. He stares at Saki worriedly as Megumi holds her up. Zane and Syrus are close too with their heads bowed slightly. Itachi, Madara and everyone else just look confused and frightened. Terrified. Petrified. There's no words to describe when the person you look up to for strength and hope is being propped up by her rival and bawling her eyes out. It scares him and he feels weak without that pillar of strength he didn't realise he'd become dependent on. No one will meet his gaze either, because they were dependent on her too. Megumi glares at Sasuke and jerks her head to Zane and Syrus who help Saki up to her feet and pull her out with them. Megumi places her hands on her hips and lets her soul piercing gaze onto Sasuke.

"I didn't do or say anything," he tries to snarl and sound tough, but it's weak even to his ears.

"I never said this you're doing," she snarls. "Let me make one thing very clear Uchiha; you aren't welcome here and never have been. From the very start you stole the throne from Saki's coven and then you come here and weep out your troubles to her. She's not some slave or concubine that you can go to whenever you have a problem or are stressed when she's going through much more than you. Much more than you could ever possibly hope to understand!"

He stares at her, but avoids her gaze. Her cruel, heartless tone invaded his mind. Her words echoing evilly. He can't find anything to say to her at all. He's lost for words and _scared_. She knows that though, and she's happy about it. No one wants to cross her and they don't have the energy to either. He lowers his head and avoids the glare from Madara and the disappointed glance from Itachi. He's given in to her with complete and utter submission. Everyone can see that.

"You are pathetic," Megumi frowns, her voice weak and tired. "They look up at you as their leader and pillar of strength too. You've let them down Uchiha. They've got no one left to turn to."

"Sasuke," a hoarse voice calls out.

He looks up with shock filled eyes to see Saki. She draws the shawl closer to her seemingly tiny body. Her skin is much paler and the red puffiness around her eyes says she's been crying. Dark bags under her blood shot eyes are from a lack of sleep and her skin looks like it's pulled tightly over her face. She's a wreck. He tries to hide his sudden overwhelming fear from seeing her, especially like that. She watches him carefully and sees through his act.

"Sasuke," she clears her throat. "I want to show you something."

He notes how when her voice lightens into a more happy tone she looks better. Yes, she definitely looks better to him when she talks like that. As if she's just slightly healthier than the few seconds before. He follows her without hesitation. Not only doesn't he want Megumi to yell at him again, he doesn't want to make her stress and worry. She looks like even the caress of a Sakura blossom petal will break her completely. He's sure she isn't as delicate as she looks, but no one's ever looked so weak and fragile. Not that he's seen. The dark hallways let in little light and she smiles fondly at the darkness. Even the light from grey cloud covered skies burn her eyes and almost leave her permanently blind.

She stops at an old door in a wing of the mansion he's never seen before. With her back to him, she smiles softly before using all of her strength to open the door. It swings open…

**Author's Note: I own Crystal Lotus, Relentless Knight, Shadow Blade, Spectre Phantasm, White Lily, Megumi, the identity/persona of OpalMoon and the plot. Everything else goes to their rightful, repscted owners. Please give give a review. Thank you fo your attention and thank you for reading this. Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

Vampire Heart

Sasuke feels his jaw drop to the floor. Saki walks in ahead of him. He follows her cautiously. Once inside, the door closes behind them with a click. Around them, candles burst to life. The lights flicker gently as if in an endless motion of to-and-fro. Sasuke's looks around himself, staring at the candles. He doesn't move, or maybe he's just forgotten how to. He looks down at his feet and wonders why he suddenly can't move. Then the answer comes to him. He's standing in the centre of the room. Somewhere Saki would have warned him not to go. His stomach twists with the vile feeling of knowing you've been betrayed. His eyes squeeze shut and his hands are clenched by his side. Saki betraying him? No, impossible. Except, it _was_ happening. She was betraying him. He flinches when she leans on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"Why?" he asks, his voice unexpectedly hoarse.

"For then," she whispers. "For now."

"Then?" he frowns; trying to think of the last time she betrayed him.

"I can't let you do this to me again," she whispers with a slight, soft smile. "Oh, but what good times we had."

"Saki?" he gasps.

Her voice is soft, distant and sounds more like she's talking to herself. "I love you,"

Sasuke gasps and spins around. She isn't there. The candles flicker before being extinguished. A blast of air comes from behind him where the shadows are at their darkest. He turns and they too disappear. He scrambles for the door but it moves further from him. All around him the shadows hiss and rumble. He's trapped. They come behind him and drag him back. He makes a last futile grasp for the door handle that's probably miles away by then. Something solid and cool touches the palm of his hand and light suddenly washes over him again. He stares at the candles flickering and twisting from the gentle caress of non-existent breezes. He gets up and grabs the handle, throwing the door open.

He strides up to the window and opens it. He sticks his head out into the cool midday air. The fresh air is a nice change for him compared to the stale air inside. He can't help but think over what Saki said in that room. For then? What was that supposed to mean? He pulls back and closes the window. Sasuke leaves the curtains open though, he misses being outside though he'll never say it aloud. He'll never admit to missing anything.

"You miss it don't you?" a voice murmurs softly. "Being outside."

He spins around and glares at her; who just giggles in response. "Who are you?"

"A phantom," she replies. "For now."

"A what?" he asks, completely confused.

"All will be clear in time," she replies. "You must be patient."

He straightens up and looks her up and down. From her milky white skin to her calf-length hair that's so black it's classified as another colour. Her thin white dress that glimmers. Then his eyes make their way to her perfect porcelain face. Her thick, long eye lashes part to reveal her crystal ice blue eyes that shine with a wisdom far beyond all reason. There's no happiness in her eyes or on her face, just seriousness. She clasps her hands behind her back and keeps her eyes trained on him with a look of idle speculation. It's disarming, the way she looks at you. It's as if she can see your thoughts, your soul and heart and even your intentions. Like she's seeing every part of you that ever has, and ever will exist.

"Be patient," Sasuke says, unnerved slightly.

"Be patient," she replies calmly. Then she smiles warmly, but still not happily. "It seems that you're needed."

"What?" he frowns, looking down the empty halls. "Wait! Where'd you go?"

"Sasuke," Megumi says, an edge to her voice.

"So you finally decided to grace us with your presence," Zane scowls.

"I-" Sasuke begins.

"You've wasted enough of our time without spewing pathetic excuses," Megumi snarls.

He glowers at Megumi but stays silent. Out of the corner of his eye he notices Saki standing with someone he doesn't recognise. She looks like she's pleading about something. His first instinct is to go and demand an answer about earlier, but he feels a bit guilty. Compared to how she used to be, she's still very weak and frail. Saki glances over to him though and wastes no time in leaving. Sasuke still wants to go after her and get the answers he needs, but the words _be patient_ ring through his head. He decides to watch her go.

"Sasuke!" Zane yells.

**Author's Note: I own the identity/persona of OpalMoon, Megumi, White Lily, Crystal Lotus, Shadow Blade, Relentless Knight, Spectre Phantasm, the plot and some other things that I have mentioned before and will not again. For some time anyway. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.**

**Is this really bad or something? Why can't you review, am I really that bad at writing this? You know, that's kind of unfair to me. I am working really hard on this. I only got to when **_**they**_** come. I even have to make this up and not go completely AWOL from the very little amount of plot I have left. Sorry, I should just be glad that people are reading this. Thank you for your time. For now, goodbye.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hello, please review and read the Author's Note. This one is geniunely important. I'm sorry for making you wait, I did finish this a while ago, but I forgot to add the chapter.

* * *

Vampire Heart

"What?" Sasuke growls.

"Do you have something to add, Uchiha?" Megumi snarls.

"You _were_ paying attention, weren't you?" Itachi asks.

"I think it's a very tactical solution," a voice comments lightly.

"Tsunade!" Naruto yells.

"Ah, Megumi, I'm glad to see you're okay," Tsunade smiles, then frowns. "Where's Saki?"

"Saki?" Ino screeches. "You _knew_!"

"Tsunade sensei," Megumi interjects. "How did you know we were here?"

"I'm not dumb Megumi. I just followed my instincts," Tsunade replies calmly.

"Your instincts?" Sasuke asks.

"I see the Uchiha are here," she frowns. "Saki should have known better."

"What did you mean by instincts, Tsunade sama?" Itachi asks, sensing his brother's growing impatience.

"You're stupid," Megumi mutters.

"Tsunade sama," Zane frowns. "Have you heard from them?"

Tsunade looks over his shoulder for a moment. "… I'm sorry," she whispers.

Sasuke's eyes dart over to the small door at the corner of the room and to Saki. She walks out without looking back. Her pace hurried. She was avoiding him like her life depended on it. She couldn't possibly expect him to just drop it, but she was. Lost so deeply in her delirium. No one could reach her, no matter how hard they try. She doesn't know that yet, she just keeps wandering in further. When the time comes, when she wakes back up to reality, it'll be far too late. They'll all have given up. She'll fall back in and she'll be gone forever then. Alive in body, but dead in mind.

"All right. You go back to your assigned rooms," Zane calls out to the ninja and the Uchiha's. Then he grabs Sasuke's wrist. "Do your best to stay away from her."

Sasuke nods, but quickly darts into the shadows and away from everyone else. If the events with Saki hadn't happened then he'd be listening in on the meeting, but he wants answers and he wants them now. His senses are directing him to the farthest wing of the mansion where he's never been to before. He flies through the hallways as nothing but a blur before coming to a complete stop at the last door on the right. He looks around himself at the barren, dust covered walls and wonders why this particular hallway was allowed to fall into disrepair. All the halls were free of dust and well, immaculate, but this is just bad. It's as if no one wants anything to do with this place. As if it was a taboo.

He pushes the door lightly and it swings open. Saki keeps her back to him with her hands clasped in front of her. He enters cautiously, remembering the last time he was alone with her. In one swift motion he kicks the door shut and turns to glare at her. Her hand moves up to her eyes for a moment before she composes herself. She signals for him to come closer and he does, but hesitantly. She muffles a quiet laugh at his hesitance. After a minute of silence he grabs her wrist and drags her around to face him. She pauses to gasp quietly before meeting his glare. He backtracks upon seeing the streaks of blood and water from her green-blue eyes. _She's been crying._ His gaze hardens again and his grip turns more fierce and tight. A low sigh escapes her lips in defeat.

Her eyes open again and meet his. His composure slips and surprise flashes across his face. She isn't lost in her delirium after all. She knows exactly what she's doing and why. Too bad she doesn't feel like sharing her reasons or plans. Her hand drops back to her side and he realises that his grip loosened. In one swift motion she touches his cheek and gives him a quick peck on the lips before brushing past him and sweeping out of the room. He stares blankly ahead while his head spins from the chaste kiss. Something about it felt familiar. He snaps back to reality and realises that he suddenly has a _lot_ more questions… and one semi-possible answer. He looks back at the doorway.

**Author's Note: Ooh, the plot thickens! So yes, I did decide to let in some romance so one of the categories will change… probably tomorrow. This is fun! Of course, the other is different though. The romance in that is not so much. Actually there's probably none in that at all. For the information of others, kisses are as far as I will go. I'm not even sure I'd go as far as 'making out'. Oh well. That's got to count for something in the afterlife ne? Well, I would still appreciate some help with the plot, but no one seems to even be getting this far…**

**I would also like to mention in case anyone actually manages to get this far without wanting to stop reading that I'm quitting soon. I'll finish everything off first and some new things too. This month or the next or something. It's for the most amazing reason! Ah, that's a really good reason.**

**As for the disclaimer, you already know it by now. Just for safety though I'll recite it again.**

**I own the Crystal Lotus, Shadow Blade, Relentless Knight, White Lily, Spectre Phantasm, Emiko (their mother), their father, Megumi, the mysterious phantom, the persona/identity of OpalMoon and the plot. I think that's all I own. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners. Oh, I own **_**them**_** too. You'll find out about them soon enough. Wait, I own the Kita coven too.**


	18. Chapter 18

Review or I'll come after you with my nun chucks of **DOOM!** No really, I'm getting a pair. Well, review or I'll stop writing! Please vote in my poll for this fanfiction!

**Dearest, darling reviewers.**

I got none for the last chapter and the others before it, I got one for 12 I think.

Vampire Heart

Sasuke sighs for the umpteenth time that day. Sufficed to say, Madara and Itachi are very annoyed by now. Something in Sasuke clicks into place and suddenly he's not there anymore. He's disappeared down stairs, into what seemed like a basement at first. Really, it's more like an underground maze. There are so many floors. Eventually he reaches the right one and ducks behind a white garden trellis. Saki is at the other side, so close to his answers. She's not alone, yet so far. He huffs and sits down, glaring at them. It's different. The feeling in the room is different. Almost unreal; yet surreal. Such an odd combination.

Saki suddenly pauses for a moment. Her brow creased with worry, or confusion. She bites down softly on her lip in thought.

"Saki. Saki are you alright?" Tsunade asks.

"I'm fine sensei," she replies, still biting her lip. "I'm just a little distracted, that's all. Um, you were saying?"

"Yes," Tsunade sighs and frowns again. "It's come to my attention Saki that you're weakest when facing our main opponents. I thought that maybe you would like to talk about it… Megumi's worried, she doesn't show it, but she is. We're all here for you Saki, when will you realize that you don't have to do everything on your own? This whole showdown thing too. It's too much Saki. You can't do all of that. For just one person. No, no one could do this. You need to prioritise, things are getting… messy."

"You're referring to the fact that my father is our most deadly enemy who has no reservation in killing me. I know that takes priority, but when you include factors such as personal matters, then it's not," Tsunade sighs, almost surrendering. "I do not wish to argue with you Tsunade sensei. However my father killed my mother when I was three and forced me into watching it. I have to live with a seal on my stomach that took the rest of my mother's life force. I had to live knowing that I only survived because you kidnapped me and dragged me to safety."

"Saki," Tsunade frowns.

"He killed my mother," Saki interjects. "He killed her in cold blood. Now he's killed my brother and I've only found out that my sisters' have actually been dead for years. He's been re-animating their bodies and acts like they're his puppets. I cannot let him away with any of this. For all I know, Spectre could be dead too."

"You know what's right," Tsunade whispers as she passes Saki.

Sasuke watches Tsunade coldly as she leaves the room. He thought there was only one exit. Never mind. His gaze turns back to Saki who's sitting by a fountain skimming her fingers across the water. He stands up and brushes off some dirt before walking up to her. Saki's fingers stop mid skim as she catches his reflection. Her brow creases with worry. She pulls her hand back onto her lap and signals for him to sit next to her. He complies, watching her with a predatory glare. It wasn't the first. He knew that from the first touch of their lips. She has a lot of explaining to do. It's against the covenant to speak of what he wants to know. She shouldn't have kissed him. She knows that, she always has. He just needs to realise that not everything is as simple as it sounds. He grabs her wrist tightly, almost breaking it in the process. Her eyes snap up to his face with an overwhelming hatred, but no pain.

"What?" she hisses.

"You know what I want," he growls out in reply.

"I can't tell you," she snarls, pulling away from him.

He chuckles darkly. "You never could say anything without having permission. Here I thought you were strong. My mistake."

She lurches forward and snarls, her eyes blazing. He flinches back and his eyes widen. He stares at her in surprise and fright. She sighs and pulls back before pulling forward a lock of her, now crimson, hair. She reaches up and pushes his jaw closed with a light smile barely showing. Her eyes are gentle and look over his face; patiently waiting for something. He shakes his head and looks back at her almost there smile. The only thought running through his head is, _is she bipolar?_ Saki covers her mouth and giggles quietly.

"Sasuke-kun," she smiles. "It's a genetic thing. My hair turns different shades of pink and red depending on how I feel."

"Tell me Saki," he breaths out.

"You know I can't," she whispers.

"_Please_ Saki," he frowns.

She turns her back to him and eventually he moves to leave. "Long ago, there was a spirit realm. No physical bodies existed yet… I remember it so clearly. The Laurel trees and the D'Coru(1). Everything was peaceful, it was Heavenly," she frowns. "Saki means _rare blossom_, Megumi means _Blessing_ and Koori means _ice_. The realm was peaceful, until I was wandering in the forest one day and I found it. On the Blessing tree, where only rare blossoms bloomed, there was one particular blossom sealed in ice. After that there was a kind of plague that only affected spirits. It was the beginning of the end."

He could hear the tears welling up inside of her, and probably being spilt. It made his heart ache, but he pushed that feeling aside. This wasn't what he came to hear about, as interesting and tragic as it is.

"You were there too Sasuke," she comments quietly. "Your spirit was there too… things started getting really bad and Megumi, koori and I were summoned by the Divine. We were charged with stopping the evil spreading through the realms. In a bid to save the people, they created the physical plane. A plane of existence where we had physical forms. That's here. So, in our first life outside the spirit realm we came with us. We were… Sasuke we were more than friends that time."

"So that's why you were chasing after me in the Academy," he frowns. "You weren't a fan girl after all."

"Sasuke!" She exclaims, turning and taking his face in her hands. "Don't even think of being with me. This is where I must draw a line. I can't be with you, no matter how much I love you. Do you understand?"

He squeezes her hand gently. "What are you talking about? You just said that-"

She kisses his cheek. "I love you, and I always will. I just can't be with you," she sniffles and turns away, leaning on his shoulder. "Sasuke, remember the book on your ancestry? The very first member of the Uchiha coven?"

"Of course," he replies. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Sasuke, that _was_ you," she whispers. "You were with us, you protected me. You said you loved me, but the great showdown when everything mattered you snuck off with my sister Koori."

"No!" Sasuke exclaims suddenly. "No, I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Sasuke, you didn't love my sister… You didn't love me," Saki sighs and looks up at the glass ceiling and the stars. "I found you and her, next to a portal you created. Sasuke, you were going to kill her. I had to save her Sasuke, I had to save my sister because we had to win the war."

"You saved her, right?" he asks, knowing how much it meant to her. "You saved your sister and that's how you and Megumi are here."

"Smart boy," she whispers, her voice growing weaker. "I had to save her or none of us would re-incarnate. The war would have ended there and we would have lost… Sasuke, I saved my sister… by killing you." His breath catches in his throat. "The portal you created, I pushed you in. Then Megumi came. Two other portals opened and we each had to go through one. We came back the next millennium, everyone came back except you. You didn't come back until now."

He pushes away from her and storms out of there at a past human speed. She hunches over and whimpers, crying almost soundlessly because it happened again. She lost him again, and her heart aches for him. After all the time that past, she never once thought of anyone else. It hurt to know just how little she really meant to him, because he valued his own life and survival and _power_ above her and everyone else. That's nothing new. She knew that it was coming, she knew she had to kiss him and turn him and everything she's done since their reunion as the Hokage's office. It was coming out of her, basic, primal vampire wants and lusts. It was happening again, and there was only one thing she needed to do.

**Author's Note: Please review. I'd really appreciate it. I mean it, I'm losing the will to write. Anyway. Thank you for taking the time to read.**

**D'Coru. An animal spirit from the realm before it came into the physical plane with the same name.**

_Disclaimer: If it isn't in the manga/anime then it's most likely mine. Like the plot and such._


	19. Chapter 19

_Please review._

Vampire Heart

"Saki," Megumi states, coming out from the shadows.

"Sister, what are you doing here?" Saki frowns.

"You broke the Covenant," Megumi replies in tat monotonous voice of hers.

"I assure you, I did no such thing… Who told you that?" Saki glowers.

"There was no need," Megumi glares at her. "I can see it in your eyes, in his. You are both open books."

Saki starts walking again, determined to stay away from her sister. Megumi isn't someone you can argue with, she hardly ever speaks, but when she does, she's right. Megumi doesn't lock herself in her study for weeks, or even months at a time for nothing. Silly knowledgeaholic. A hand grabs her arm and Saki spins around to hiss at her. Which earned her a slap to the face. She stumbles back for a moment, shocked by her _sister's_ actions. The tension is the air was enough to choke someone. More than enough to kill someone. Saki snarls lowly, her fangs protruding visibly. Megumi doesn't flinch. She doesn't even bat an amazingly, beautifully curled eye lash. Eventually Saki draws back and glares at Megumi, slightly out of breath. Stupid sister, she thinks before storming off. The skirt of the dress swishing behind her. Megumi looks at her retreating figure, something unidentifiable in her eyes.

Saki isn't in the mood to have anything to do with _stupid, annoying, stick-your-nose-where-it-shouldn't-be sisters._ She should probably calm down. Or just stop and drop everything. She disappears quickly. Moving at vampiric speed through the Forest of Death. There are very few people who can catch her now. The Uchiha's won't. Tsunade, once having heard about Madara trying to gain control, had effectively grounded them… for life. Megumi isn't a vampire. Zane and Syrus are on a mission. So that leaves the great Tsunade-sensei. Though, no one really knows _what_ she is. Her loyalty was the only thing questioned, at the start, that is. Saki doesn't dare question the decisions of her coven. After all, as uncomfortable as it sounds, they're both her ancestors and descendants. Yes, Tsunade has been a sensei to quite a few of them, given that their life expectancy is very low.

A black streak catches her eye and she speeds up. Having absolutely no interest in talking to any of _them_, or so she tells herself. Truthfully, she wants nothing more, well perhaps Sasuke. She wants answers, but she can't face them now. They're the entire reason she wanted to be alone. They've already taken too much from her… Too much, and she'll never get it back. Her heart aches. Quickly, too quickly, she comes to an abrupt halt. The person lands behind her, watching her. She casts a swift glance behind her, not quite looking at the person before taking off again, but this time, expecting to be followed. The person is only too happy to do so. Her need for answers outweigh everything else. It even outweighs her sense of reason. Still, she knows exactly what she's doing. He wouldn't dare betray her again, would he?_ Please_, she think, _don't let them do this to me again_.

Quickly, the village comes into sight and she leaves the safety of the forest. Now, she takes to the roof tops. None too quietly either. She catches quite a few people's attention. Especially since Naruto had pestered a whole _lot_ of people to go to her funeral when Deidara had supposedly killed her. She scoffs, glaring down at them as if they were nothing important. A trait she none too happily inherited from her father. She makes her way back to that cursed house where she had sent at the tender age of three to spy on the village. Of course, send her away because she was useless, she would prove him wrong, that she swears. She leaps off a roof and onto the balcony outside of what used to be her room. The shadow of her pursuer looms over her. She peeks down at the villagers in the street… Looks like he's scared them off again.

She slides the door open with quite a loud _slam! _and enters. She signals for him to follow her again, and he does. He shuts the door behind him, despite the glass having been shattered. He easily avoids the glass on the floor and moves silently through the doorway. Saki veers to the right and down a corridor, not caring whether he loses her or not. The arrangement was to talk, and talk they will, whether they're in the same room or not. He, even though it can't be seen under the hood of his cloak, frowns at her behaviour. He knows that he deserves it, and is incredibly lucky that she even let him anywhere near her. Still, a part of him wishes that she still loved him as much as he still loves her. He knows that's not possible though. His head is telling him that no matter how many times he apologises, she'll never truly forgive him… and that shatters his heart.

_Sorry, I meant for it to be a bit longer…_


	20. Chapter 20

_Please review. Sorry for the late upload._

Vampire Heart

Saki pulls down on the spine of a book. The bookshelf pulls back into the wall and then to the side and out of the way. She ventures in, taking the flaming wooden torch from the holder in the wall. He follows her down the spiralling stone staircase without the help of the light with no trouble. She doesn't really need the light either, and she's not too sure why she's carrying it in the first. It just feels reminiscent to a time that's long since passed; a time they both wish they could go back to. Saki refuses to go back though. She'll do anything to stop wanting to believe everything he says. She wants to have him back in her life, but she's not giving in. She just can't let him back in.

Across a flat platform, two amber orbs catch the light from the flames. It leaps straight out and lands lithely on the step behind Saki. She smiles and scratches the sabre toothed tiger's ear absentmindedly as she continues down. He glowers at Saki's pet, having voiced his thoughts that she was dangerous, despite knowing he was talking to a pureblood vampire. Saki smiles down at her beloved little _'Princess Kitty'_. She shoots a glare back at him, daring him to make a move on Kyra, her tiger, and receives no response. Soon enough they arrive at a dead end. Saki glares at him over her shoulder and puts the torch into a holder. She keeps her back to him, to her enemy.

"Are you that untrusting of me?" he asks after a minute of silence.

She clutches onto an outcropping rock. "_Trust_ you?" she shrieks, gasping in horror. "All you deserve is death by my hands!"

"Please Saki," he pleads. "I _know_ I don't deserve forgiveness, especially from you. _Please_, Saki, at least hear me out!"

"Why should I ever listen to anything you say? It's all lies," she exclaims. "You never cared, not even for one moment! Not about me, not mother! Didn't you even care? No, why would you?"

"Of course I cared!" he yells. "She was my mother too Saki."

She gasps softly, clenching her fists by her sides. Her heart constricts tightly in her chest and for a moment, she can't breathe. She always wanted to forgive him. She wanted to forgive all of them, but she couldn't. Even now, after hearing something remotely close to it, she still can't forgive him. Not entirely. She can't bring herself to believe him.

"Saki," he frowns. "Imouto? Please answer me. I'm sorry. We all are. It had all been discussed long ago, and we're all sorry."

"Tch," Saki scoffs, discreetly wiping away tears. "You're only sorry you didn't kill me along with mother!"

"Saki! Is that really how you see us?" he gasps. "We had orders Saki. Can't you see? We had to obey!"

"No, you didn't. You had a choice, _brother_…" she squeezes her eyes tightly shut. "You wanted to talk, and we have. Now _go_."

"I'm sorry," he frowns, leaving.

She waits until he's at the bookcase, hidden door before she breaks down. The tears spill down her face in rivulets. He can hear and sense her tears, but she doesn't care anymore. Kyra licks her mistress' clenched fist reassuringly and lays down behind her. He pauses where he stands and listens to his baby sister's sobs, knowing fully well that he's caused her years of suffering and heart break. It's more than enough to cause him to question the meaning of his existence, but he leaves her down there and walks away. It's not in his training to show compassion. He doesn't know how to make her feel better, and his continual absence only makes it much, much worse for her. The shattering of what was left of her heart lingers in her head and even Kyra is confused. Kyra who was Saki's only companion when her father banished her at the tender age of three. This is the one and only time that Kyra can't help her treasured ally.

After hours more of non-stop tears, Saki drags herself to her feet shakily. Her hand presses against the cool stone of the dead-end and she applies a little more pressure, causing the stone to move back and slide away to the side. Saki stumbles into the large cave like room. The only sliver of light comes from a large circular, golden metal plate on the high ceiling. She pauses after a few strides. The door sliding closed noisily behind her. Then she looks up. Her eyes sad and defeated, helpless and vulnerable. Kyra leans against Saki's leg lightly, just enough to give her a warm, comforting feeling. It makes her heart wrench sometimes. The undeniable pain that she's long tried to ignore and overcome. It doesn't work, and never has. She does it only to lie to herself, vainly trying to ease the pain.

"What do you want?" she calls out hoarsely.

"What do you think?" comes the reply.

She knows. Oh, she knows alright. It's just so typical, but it hurts more than anything else. He understands what Daiki didn't. It makes her want to run to him and just be held, so he can whisper calming words that are really only empty promises and lies. Still, she would gladly trade her life for one more comforting lie. Just one. For old time's sake if nothing else. She almost reaches out for him, but regains enough sense to stop herself. Oh, the irony of it all. Her dream is coming true and she's pushing it all as far away as she can. Lying to herself, telling herself that they're the liars. Even when she knows differently.

His eyes are the same. Piercing her very soul and reading her mind, because she's his open book. His smirk that boasts of his oversized ego and head. His vanity and pride. He, unlike her, is not an open book. Perhaps it was his training that was the root cause of it all. Or maybe because he was the one to break it all. He is not readable to her, or anyone else. His thoughts are his alone. His hatred and his love are one and the same. A double edged knife that time and time again she keeps feeling the wrath of. He is dangerous and deadly, but so kind and demure too. A cool, collected calm that is deceiving to all. His lies are half-truths and haunt the mind until the end of time. If nothing in the world was perfect, then he would the closest to perfection anyone could come close to.

The truth? The whole truth? He is her, as she is he. One and the same. Forever interlocked in their private game of cat and mouse. Neither winning, but with no real loser either. She drew the small straw and he has the upper hand. Neither of which guarantees success.

_If it's Naruto, then it's not mine._


	21. Chapter 21

_Please, three reviews. Or this ends here. This chapter is worth it._

Vampire Heart

Saki sighs and stares at the lump in the bed beside her. She shakes her head and regrets staying out all night, but can't help but feel slightly happy. She smiles heartily and reaches out to the person. A loud thump follows. Saki leans over and grins down at a surprised Spectre staring up at her. He scowls at her, but his eyes are filled with mirth and laughter. He yanks her down and immediately goes for her most ticklish spots. She squeals in absolute delight and twists away from him. He leans back and chuckles lightly at her half delighted and half mortified expression. Spectre is pleased that he can still see that love and adoration in his sister's eyes, but he knows he doesn't deserve it.

"Onee sama?" Saki murmurs. "Where is Daiki onee sama?"

He flinches slightly at what she calls Daiki, and she notices. Before he can respond she's out the door and downstairs. He stares down at his hands and flashes of crimson mar his hands. Spectre follows her with a small hint of curiosity. He pauses at the last few steps of the stairs and watches her through sad eyes. She turns to him slightly before slipping to his side in less than an instant. He looks at her, despite her refusal to grant him that gesture in return. She takes his hand and they both disappear.

They stand atop a high rooftop, looking over the entire village. She drops his hand as if it were on fire and moves over to the ledge before dropping into a sitting position. He doesn't move and watches the amazing scenery with wide, shocked eyes. She stays silent, letting him have his fill of the view. She herself finds it to be of an exceptional beauty. He tears his eyes from the village to gaze at her and waits for her to speak. She clasps her hands in front of her chest and smiles softly, sadly.

"I can't choose anymore. I'm a victim to your charms and I need you here. Please don't forsake this trust I place in you. I'll fail to go on if you betray me," Saki whispers.

"You needn't worry," Spectre states. "I cannot return either way. Father has had us both exiled."

Neither speaks after that. They just sit and enjoy the blissful view. Until the sun begins to rise. She is the first to move. Her eyes taking in his appearance in the first beams of light. He meets her eyes and they disappear from the village and into the Forest of Death. They walk in silence, at a slow pace. Someone approaches them from behind one of the trees. He's wearing a black cloak and has two large spikes at each shoulder. Saki isn't worried though, it's just Daiki, and his buster blades. She smirks at the thought of the uproar she's going to cause. Spectre meets Daiki's sad eyes. Spectre lowers his own head in shame.

The doors are thrown open and Saki saunters in with two people by her. Tsunade looks up with relief, until she notices who Saki's with, then her face darkens. Megumi glowers at the three of them. Zane is watching cautiously and his brother is glaring at them. The ninja and the Uchiha's are just clueless. Saki comes to a stop at the end of the line of ninjas. She looks up at Tsunade with a smirk and a dark look in her eyes. Tsunade clasps her hands in front of her on the desk and she sighs.

"Tell me Saki, what are you thinking?" Tsunade asks calmly.

"They're my brothers," Saki replies. "What is there to think about?"

"How about when you were three and Spectre chained you to that metal chain? Or when Daiki pulled the lever and set the room your _mother_ was locked in on fire? You were chained and forced to watch! Since when did you become so foolish!" Tsunade bellows.

"I am a more than capable judge of character Tsunade!" Saki yells.

"Do you honestly believe that they've just switched sides and they only want the best for you? Are you really that stupid?" Tsunade shrieks.

Spectre is suddenly in a low crouch in front of her and snarling viciously. Zane meets his challenge with a threatening snarl of his own. Sasuke feels the entire building tremble with the two of them close to being at each other's throat. It was trembling enough when it was just Spectre. Then it suddenly makes sense to Sasuke, this is the power of purebloods. Sasuke stares at his hands and curses the choice made by his ancestors to lock that power away in return for being human. Suddenly the room shakes so violently that even the Uchiha's are thrown to the ground. In fact, everyone was. Except those three. Itachi shrinks back instinctively from the pure, undiluted power from these three.

Zane snarls his hands turning to claw like shapes. Spectre has that mischievous, all knowing glint of madness in his eyes, but Zane daren't back down. His eyes quickly flash over to Daiki who stands by his brother his buster blades are in easy reach, and Zane isn't fast like Saki. In other words, he probably wouldn't be able to dodge Spectre's attacks and the buster blades at the same time. He sometimes forgets just how skilled Saki is. The snarls have died down, but the shaking continues. This time it's from Daiki deep, rumbling growl. Zane almost backs down, but his pride won't allow it. Then he flinches from the presence that's suddenly by his side. He glances at her from the side of the vision. She's someone else that he knows he's been underestimating and he's scared, despite her being on his side.

Spectre eyes widen slightly and he leans back slightly. Daiki lowers his growl further, until it's barely audible to humans. The sudden menacing aura dies a little and their confidence almost completely disappear. Both Spectre and Daiki know that Saki, their precious little princess of a sister, will not be assisting them. She cannot. To take up arms against her sister is something unheard of and unimaginable. Which is why when Megumi was storing up energy for an attack and Saki _growled_ at her; everyone who was informed of the infinite, intimate bond between the two were shocked witless. Spectre and Daiki turn away and Spectre pulls Saki into an embrace. They watch Megumi and Zane carefully, in case an attack was imminent, but there was no outward signs of it.

A low, creaking sound comes from the doors as they slowly open. It captures everyone's attention, undivided. White light pours into the almost pitch black room. There is absolutely no one in sight. That is, until the door are almost fully open. Even then, it's only the silhouettes that are visible. There are two people. One stays where he or she is. The other starts coming towards them with an elegant grace.

"Have you forgotten us?"


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank You Princess Spara and _X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X. Fms, you too.

So, three favs, reviews, alerts, or no more. Thank you for sticking with this, those of you who have.

Vampire Heart

The entire room are waiting on the people to reveal themselves. They don't really have to wait all that long. The first figure comes into sight soon enough. Just before that though, Megumi and Saki simultaneously feel a jolt of electrical energy shoot through them. The two exchange a knowing, elated beyond all words and comprehension glance along with a smile, or something close enough. Then they turn back to the person. The light fades from around her, and she smiles a soft smile, before holding up her head with an almost regal air. Then she stops half way down the line of ninja. Her clasped hands separate and she holds it out for the other person who takes it immediately. She smiles up at him and turns back to Saki and Megumi with that same knowing, elated, but still regal look.

She takes a step forward and pauses to look back at _him_ with sadness and confusion. He nods at her encouragingly and she pulls away from him and towards them. It only takes a few steps before the ground glows in the form of a triangle. It stretches from Megumi and Saki to this new arrival. Then, they understand. Saki, Megumi and this new girl are the Three Sisters. Zane smirks and exchanges a look with his brother. Even Tsunade smiles, but this time, she's moved from the chair and is leaning against the wall. The Uchiha's are just watching, except for Sasuke, because he _knows_ her. She catches his eyes with a knowing smile and continues towards her sisters. Sasuke remembers her reply from when he asked who she was;

_A phantom. For now._

The mistrust in his eyes don't go as unnoticed as he'd hoped. Somehow, he hates this new arrival. It's just an instinct to hate her and want her dead. He forces himself to remain still, so he doesn't end up hurting her, which would in turn hurt Saki. Then a _crack!_ echoes through the room. The mystical triangle vanishes suddenly. Zane immediately glares, and snarls at Sasuke. Syrus is glaring too, his eyes glowing a strange red colour. The supernatural creatures immediately glare at him. Except for three of them (Not including the Uchiha's). Saki is one, because she refuses to even look at him. The others are the new arrivals. He's quite calm about the entire situation and she's looking around at them all.

"That's enough," he states.

The entire room falls into complete, utter silence. The vampires have their heads bowed in shame, and Megumi is refusing to look at anyone. Even Tsunade is strangely quiet, almost as if her temper was just tamed. She clutches onto his arm and smiles at him reassuringly. Zane sighs in an almost defeated way, while Madara and Itachi are just plain confused.

"My apologies Yusei," Zane nearly stutters.

"Oh, Zane. It's alright, you needn't worry," she laughs lightly.

Yusei smiles down at her; then she seems to notice something. "So you are Uchiha, Sasuke? I'm so glad we can finally meet again!"

"Again?" Syrus yells.

"Mm," she nods. "You see, I had meant to ask for your permission, but you weren't there. They did so wish to be freed from what they considered a curse. I obliged them, it was the least I could do after they healed Yusei."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke frowns.

"I was the one who placed the seal on your coven," she replies.

Then suddenly, that boiling hatred he couldn't understand became so clear to him. After all, he was the re-incarnation of the progenitor of the Uchiha's. Immediately though, on instinct, he starts to move. It was a clear sign of attack to one person who immediately steps in front of her protectively.

"Don't do this," Yusei warns.

"Stop me," Sasuke challenges, before lunging for them both.

In an instant, Purity makes her move and a shield of Ice comes between them. He lurches back and races around to attack her again, but with more force this time. Yusei reads his movements though and guides her to block each attack perfectly. Then, Saki moves. She lunges for Sasuke's throat and he doesn't manage to dodge her attack. He cries out loudly when her fangs puncture his throat. He spins and veers off in different directions in an attempt to pry her off him. Her hands are claw like and her nails tear through his flesh easily. Her prey, and hers alone.

Eventually he stops. Weak from loss of blood. She steps back from him and swipes at his back, leaving long gashes in her wake. He hunches over and gasps for breath. Megumi doesn't take her sister's place as she would have if it was anyone else. The battle isn't over. She can tell that since Saki killed him, their real battle had been forming as an unavoidable part of fate and destiny. Saki, and Saki alone, was the only one who was to fight him. It was the only way. Then she notices Ice who looks so weak and frail that she can barely support herself. It scene pulls at her heart and it makes her want to cry, but she doesn't. Megumi had decided long ago that she would be strong for the others, no matter the personal cost.

"Destiny," Megumi scoffs, the door having closed behind her.

* * *

"What was all that about Sasuke?" Saki whispers.

"Leave," he snarls.

"You know I cannot," she replies. Somewhat cautious.

"Of course," he laughs. "You and your stupid rules."

"I knew this would happen," she murmurs, looking away.

In an instant, he has her cornered and glares at her heatedly. "What?"

"Do us all a favour Sasuke. Leave us be. You cannot be trusted, and I knew that you would betray us in the end. Make this easier for everyone and don't make us banish you. Please, Sasuke. Can you at least do this for me? Or will you please try to stay in control?" she whispers. "Don't make this mistake twice. Please Sasuke."

He pulls away. "No," he states and walks away. Then whispers softly. "I can't."

She watches him go with a heavy heart and tears well up in her eyes. The thought of losing him again was too much for her to bear. She would go on though, and kill him if she has to. If that's what her destiny is. However, before it gets that far, she will do everything in her power to get him back with them… With her.

_Disclaimer: If it's one of these shows, then it's not mine._


	23. Chapter 23

Hi, sorry. I couldn't get this chapter up for a while... Hehe, sorry.

Vampire Heart

Megumi watches the ninja speculatively. Her arms are folded across her chest and she's scowling. All in all, as anyone could tell you, she isn't exactly anyone's definition of nice. Her black hole like eyes are fixed on those three particular ninja. Hinata, Naruto and Gaara. Then she turns and sweeps out of the room. They aren't her concern, or so she sees it. Her eyes dart up to Zane leaning against the door. His dark eyes are piercing, yet submissive. Megumi falters in her steps and raises her eyebrow questioningly. He makes his way over to her.

"You should not interfere in matters of the heart," he states.

"My sister is delusional," Megumi replies. "This is merely an illusion and will leave her be soon enough."

"Are you so willing to deny the truth Megumi?" Zane calls out as she leaves. "Fate is inescapable, and it is hers to love as deeply as anyone ever could and lose."

"These are none of your concern," Megumi hisses, glaring down at him.

"As you wish," he bows and leaves.

Megumi glares at him as he exits into the pouring rain of the Forest of Death. She doesn't pity him in the slightest. Then she returns to her room. Neither her or Zane noticed the two eyes that were fixed on them intently from the landing. The innocent looking eyes dull slightly, as if some life was being extinguished before disappearing. No doubt the person did too.

* * *

Saki stares dejectedly out of her bedroom window. Sure, she was happy that her final sister wasn't actually dead. She was happy that they were both alive. She just wasn't happy about how Sasuke reacted. She falls onto her back and stares up at the regal bed canopy. She raises her hand to beckon someone closer.

"Come out," she states, sounding tired.

"What is she doing here?" Sasuke growls, exiting the shadows.

"I chose my sister over you before Sasuke, I will do that again if I must. Do not test my patience for answers you already have," she growls.

He sits down beside her. "Make her break it,"

"She was going to, but you attacked before she could. If you want her to break the seal she placed then you're going to have to wait. She's almost completely out of power."

"I don't care Saki. I don't care if she dies as long as she breaks this seal!" he snaps.

"Well, I care," she snarls. "I care, Sasuke. It matters. Not to mention if you so much as try you'll have to deal with _him_."

"You're stupid to fear him, and you're stupid to obey him," Sasuke states. "I'm wasting my time on you, so it had better be worth it."

She jolts up. "That's it, isn't it Sasuke?" her back is facing him. "No matter how important something is, if you don't gain something then you don't bother. You are so selfish. I don't know why I waste my time on you… Or my heart."

"I never asked you to care," he replies.

"I know," she sighs. "Let her recuperate for a day or two at the most. Then she will break the seal. I can't lose her Sasuke. So many people are depending on her that you have no right to say whether she deserves to die over you or not."

He doesn't reply. The silence hanging over them isn't awkward, or comfortable for that matter, but it is peaceful. So peaceful that neither wants to ruin it. So neither does. One long, comfortable silence that desperately tries to re-knit the pieces of both their hearts into one. A hopeless exercise that in no doubt will end in a colossal failure that will shake the entire world and its foundations.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Yusei frowns.

"Of course. I'm just a bit tired, that's all," she replies with a tired smile.

He doesn't say anything else. How could he when he knows that she's lying. As she has been for the past year or more. Every _I'm okay_ is another well told lie. In a way, it's the truth, because she's in denial. Always saying that's it's nothing. It's hard to face the day when it's so obvious just how numbered her days are. How weak she is from just the littlest use of her potent abilities.

She glances at him and smiles sweetly, placing her hand on his arm. "It's sweet that you care, but you shouldn't worry."

She turns away and leaves the room soundlessly, but he already saw it. In that one instant he saw the look in her eyes. She isn't in denial anymore and the truth is eating away at the rest of her. He decides to follow her to make sure she's alright and that she doesn't do anything rash. _There are too many people dying_, he thinks.

Of course, he's right. He's absolutely right, but it's the middle of a near timeless war. Of course there would be people dying. Still though, for someone to see the one they love dying right in front of their eyes, it will of course be hard. He still hopes in vain for a cure. Whether or not it did exist, and whether or not she would take it… Sometimes people are too stubborn for their own good.

He turns a corner, and bumps into her. Her eyes dart over to him. He pulls her closer, ready to defend her if he must. Must is such a selfish word. A figure walks out of the shadows and over to a wall in a semi-circle and leans against it. Even in the shadows, his smile is obvious. Her eyes instantly take on a shine, and if she were any younger, would have strained to reach him like a child being held back from a sweet or favourite toy. Factor into the equation that of the three, she's the most mature. Needless to say, that you have quite a worrying problem.

The boy in front of them is Shun Kazami. He has quite the destiny ahead of him, for now though he is but a child.

* * *

Zane and Syrus are in Zane's office. Syrus is sorting through leaflets hidden in various books and organising them into piles with a deadly serious focus. He knows nothing of the world outside of him and the pieces of paper. Zane on the other hand is on his computer. He's typing up files and erasing old data. His reasons for doing so are unknown. The computer, which may seem stupid to us, is a luxury. Both he and Saki and Tsunade even got into a huge fight over it. The end result being that one village was no longer on the border of a peninsula. It was at the edge of an island. He got it in the end, but rarely uses it.

"Big brother," Syrus begins. "I don't recognise this one."

"You're not supposed to be reading it Syrus," Zane growls. "Just file it."

"Oh, okay…" Syrus frowns. He desperately wanted his brother's praise. "Zane, I think this is the Mark of Penzanze!"

That got his attention. Zane snatched the paper from his brother's hand and stared at the mark. He most certainly didn't have anything with that particular mark on it. After all, it was forbidden. A taboo. His grip turns into a fist and he turns, glaring, to his little brother.

"Find out if there's any more, and if there are, make sure we get to them first and destroy them," Zane growls.

Syrus nods as his brother disappears instantly. Being caught with anything that even resembles the Mark of Penzanze was a worthy enough cause for immediate death. A horrible, long, gruelling death. Syrus knows that he definitely doesn't want that, but he wonders if hiding it is really the answer. He gets back to work. He daren't anger his brother any further than he already is.

* * *

Megumi steps up and watches Tsunade. Feeling her apprentice behind her, Tsunade beckons Megumi ever closer to where she stands. The edge of the clock tower. Megumi complies graciously and immediately. The two powerful woman stand side by side and watch as the sun sinks lower and lower to its death. The silence becomes too much for the inquisitive Megumi.

"I know Megumi," Tsunade states. "I know why you're still here, despite everything you've said from day one. I know that like I know the sun will be reborn in the East, and die in the West. I know you all, and I understand the sibling rivalry." She turns to face Megumi. "You are not the weakest, Megumi. None of you are weak, and none of you are falling behind. Everything will work out the way it is supposed to. Ssh, calm down. It's going to be alright."

Megumi is thankful for Tsunade. She's the only person who Megumi will break down and cry in front of. She's the only one that Megumi trusts to always be there and say just what needs to be said, exactly the way they need to be said. Tsunade is Megumi's life saver, because she has nowhere else to turn. In front of her sister's, Megumi has to keep a perfect poker face and remain indifferent; she has to be the strong one for them. Tsunade wraps her arms around Megumi and sighs silently. She can see it all so vividly, that she allows one tear to escape. Just one, because, unlike Megumi, there is no higher, higher up that she can turn to.

Tsunade has no one.

**Author's Note: Let me explain. I haven't got the three things I wanted, but I got two! So, I'll keep those in mind because this is a make-up chapter. I've had to stop for homework reasons and I finally have a break, so, for you.**

**So, as usual, three things please. A favourite, alert, or review, or anything. Thank you!**


	24. Chapter 24

Vampire Heart

"So?" Megumi asks, bored and uninterested.

"I'll so you, you fat fish," Spectre glowers.

"What was that?" She growls, anger growing.

* * *

"!"

"Saki, keep your brother under lock and key," Megumi states, dropping his collar as she walks past.

With a yelp, he falls onto his butt and immediately turns to give Saki the puppy pout. Not just a good look for an undefeated criminal genius. She stares back at him incredulously. Not quite believing what her eyes are relaying to her brain.

"I'm so embarrassed to be your sister right now," she comments.

Spectre drags himself up into a sitting position and watches her go. There's something that even Naruto wouldn't detect, but he can see that something's changed about her. Whatever that something is, it's going to have a monumental consequence, but whether it's good or bad, is yet unknown. He sighs. _You're at the last stand in your war, now's the worst time for a change in character, no matter how small…_ He wants to go after her. He wants to keep an eye on her and make sure she's safe, and he knows that such actions would drive her away. Despite everything pulling him after her, he locks his muscles in place and contents himself of memories of when her smile was innocent and naïve and she understood nothing of warfare. Despite his best efforts, the screams from his past come rushing back to his minds forefront. The tears and the accusations, the look of betrayal in her wide, fear and tear filled eyes. Then, the deaths play over and over, especially his dear Yoriko, how she didn't deserve one moment of what happened.

Naruto frowns at Spectre and continues back to the meeting room, where they've currently been dumped. Megumi had broken the news bluntly and without care; _you're taking up space and we don't use this room unless necessary, so stay here… and if you leave, you'll wish you were in the depths of the Underworld._ He shudders at that. Each and every one of them, enemies and allies alike, had agreed that Megumi was absolutely terrifying and evil incarnate. Possibly even Sasuke, but Tsunade made it clear that he wasn't one of them anymore… Suddenly, a wave of sadness washes over Naruto, just like when he was shunned as a kid. He was lonely without them, and he would always be without them from now on, or so he'd been told countless times by a lot of people. The doors creak open in front of him and he trudges in, no longer caring if anyone caught him. So lost was he in his own world of bleakness and depression, that he doesn't notice Hinata's face instantly brightening at the mere sight of him. The only sound which had his attention captured was the pen tapping against the wooden table. Saki's pen, to be exact.

"Uzumaki!" Saki calls out. "You're under room arrest, you know what that means. If I catch you out of here again, I'll send you straight to Megumi and Tsunade to do with whatever they want."

The warning was more than enough to make a person's blood freeze, whether it was directed at them or not, but that wasn't all for him. To Naruto, it was more the disappointment that she doesn't care about him as a person like she used to. He means nothing to her, and it causes an ache in his chest. A throbbing, pounding ache. Then, with the grace only a true immortal can possess, she glides off and through an open door. The painful stabs from the Knives of Betrayal are close to shattering his heart, but he's strong. So for now, he holds on.

Saki lets the door shut itself before she starts moving again. There's no one in sight, just how she likes it. She disappears into the long stretching maze of dark corridors. A maze that she knows better than anyone, but the halls have a habit of moving from time to time, so she never does know where she'll end up. This time though, once out of range, she forces the walls out of her way, or to stay in place so she can reach her destination. Ahead of her is a small door; probably only a metre or two high and two and a half metres wide. She kneels down in front of it and places her hand to the wood. It makes a loud creaking noise and she takes seven steps back. Most of the wall swings out towards her and she slips through. It closes behind her, and she gasps. _What the-? That's not supposed to happen._ All around her is darkness without a single ray of light. Then, something shines in the distance and begins rushing towards her. She closes her eyes, and when she re-opens them, she finds herself in a rose garden outside a straw thatched cottage. Just like the ones you find in fairy tales. She lies down on the cool moist grass and closes her eyes…

)-(

"Hmm, I was sure that Saki was here…" a voice murmurs, slightly muffled. "Maybe I was wrong after all. I could have sworn that there was a pretty little angel here."

The figure turns on her heel suddenly and pulls open the wardrobe doors. A three year old Saki tumbles out and into the woman's awaiting arms. Saki pauses to touch a lock of the woman's silky, orange red rose hair. The crystalline blue eyes turn to Saki filled with warmth and kindness. She's the light at the end of the tunnel. She walks out of the white room, still carrying Saki, and walks down the hall to the grand sweeping staircase. Saki's eyes trail over to the figure standing close to the door and she wriggles free. Saki runs down to him, but quickly trips up on the hem of her dress. Two arms wrap around her tightly and she meets Spectre's concerned gaze with a sheepish one of her own.

"Didn't father tell you to remain in your room, Saki?" he frowns.

"Ah, yes, that would be my doing dearest," the woman smiles. "It's such a wondrous day; shall we go for ice cream?"

"ICE CREAM!" Saki beams. She turns and practically flies down the stairs.

"Ah, yes, this would be appropriate time for a break Emiko," he nods.

She kneels down and turns his face so he's looking directly into her concerned eyes. "I'm your mother Spectre; don't speak to me so formally. I feel I hardly know you."

"Ah," he murmurs. "Of course mother."

"ICE CREAM!" Saki whines, running back into the hall.

"Of course," Emiko smiles warmly. "Oh, dear it won't melt it we take our time. Matte."

Spectre hangs back on the stairs to watch his beloved mother and sister. A sad expression mars his handsome, even at that age, face. Then he darts down the stairs in a blur and walks out onto the porch. Saki stands next to her mother, waiting patiently for Spectre. A snack is a snack, but her brother was an entirely different matter altogether. She could wait. The three walk towards the ice cream parlour talking and laughing. A perfect picture of the three of them.

* * *

"Sweetheart? Love, we're here," Emiko murmurs.

Instantly, Saki perks up. She jumps down and leaves a trail of black dust as she races for the freezer. She wastes no time in gluing herself to the glass and peering at the flavours with an unshakable intensity. Emiko laughs at that and takes a seat at a table. Then she catches Spectre's inquisitive and confused gaze. Emiko smiles a knowing smile with a hint of mischief glinting in her eyes.

"Yes, I called you here to speak without the whispering walls," she covers her mouth as she giggles. "Dear, Saki seems to be having some difficulty choosing a flavour. Be a gentleman and assist her, ne?"

Spectre nods in compliance, hiding the bright smile on his face. Then he turns to walk over to her, his feet forced to slow, because a run would not be befitting of a gentleman. He places his hand on his hand on her shoulder and she turns to him with wide, confused eyes. Spectre turns and smiles at her adoringly and taps the glass.

"As far as I recall, that flavour was the most delicious," Spectre tries to hold back from laughing.

Saki keeps looking up at him with a blank expression. Then, her mind finally seems to catch up and finish processing the information. Her entire face lights up, a thousand times brighter than a child's on Christmas. She elicits an excited squeal and claps her hands.

"I want that one!" she yells. "The one you like best!"

* * *

"Good night my sweet rare blossom," Emiko smiles. "May you soar to the Heavens in your starlight sky of dreams… You deserve nothing but the uttermost perfection. My apologies that I can't give that to you…"

Emiko turns to the large window across from her. The full, silver moon shines in and onto Saki. Her hair is splayed around her. Saki stirs slightly. Emiko suddenly stands and turns to the door behind her. The door is flung open, but caught before it hits the wall. Yoriko gasps, out of breath, her hands on her knees. Saki's eyes flutter open at that moment. Emiko places her hand on Yoriko's shoulder, steadying her.

"Yoriko?" Emiko calls out. "Yoriko? What's happened, tell me."

"Oh mother, it's horrific," Yoriko frowns. "Everything we had thought we could prepare for… It's already begun mother! They've made their move and we're backed against the wall. Even they… There's nothing we can do…"

A low whimper comes from Saki. Her eyes brimming with tears. Even under the covers, her small body was wracked with trembles. Her hand clenches on the sheets as small streams of salt water form from her tears and the wrinkled fabric. She heard each and every word until her mother and eldest sister reached that blessed corner.

)-(

Saki's eyes flutter open and she looks up to the clear blue sky high above her. The memories were different that time around. It usually only allows her to glimpse into one moment in the past, and they weren't sad ones. The room was known only by her, and it was her sanctuary. The one place where she could go back to the times when she was too naïve to be anything but happy. She blinks away the tears lining her eye lashes. Then, a dark shadow blocks out her vision. Her senses dull and numb to the point of non-existence.

)-(

"Mother?" three year old Saki whispers, clutching something to her chest. "Mother, where are you? I'm scared… This isn't funny. Mother…"

"Ah, Saki," an almost intangible, ghost like voice says monotonously, and sinisterly. "Come."

"Father, where's mother?" Saki frowns. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see dear, you'll see soon enough," he murmurs. "Come with me."

She stops at the top of the stairs to the basement. "Father, I'm scared. I don't want to go."

"Come with me," he says. "We'll all be together again Saki. I shouldn't have ignored you for all these years."

Her face brightens slightly and she follows willingly. "Spectre? Yoriko? Rumiko, Lyuba? What's going on?"

Spectre takes her wrist and gently pulls her over to the rest of their siblings. She peers up at them nervously. Suddenly a loud _CRACK!_ comes from the stairs. Daiki strides down and drags Emiko with him. Emiko has a look of acceptance on her face, until she sees Saki. Then she turns to her husband, her voice and expression desperate and pleading. She tries to pull away from Daiki, but his grip is too firm.

"Yukio!" Emiko exclaims. "Don't do this! She doesn't need to see this!"

"Hm," Yukio mutters. "Spectre."

"Ow!" Saki yelps. "Brother, let go! Release me!"

Spectre shoves her back and into a steel chair. He forces her hands onto the arm rests and metal cuffs hold them firmly in place. He ties straps across her chest, and forehead. Then he finally steps back.

"Yukio, stop it! This isn't necessary, let her go!" Emiko yells.

Yukio pushes her into a glass room and locks the door. Then he laughs maniacally. "It's all over now Emiko. Stop resisting the inevitable! Daiki, now!"

With that said, Daiki moves towards a panel of rusted levers. Then he pulls it down with little difficulty. The straps and metal parts of the chair Saki was placed in made it impossible for her to blink, and kept her eyes fixed on the glass room. A flickering red light appears on the floor of the room, until it finally bursts through the material of the floor. The room was swiftly consumed by a raging fire, and so was Emiko. Despite the obvious pain that she must have been in, she kept moving backwards and further out of Saki's sight. The instinct to protect her daughter overriding everything else. The flames seemed reluctant to lick at her for a while, and then, through a gap in the flames Emiko meets Saki's terrified and horrified gaze. She stops moving, never once letting her eyes wander. The flames reluctance dissipated immediately and Emiko was consumed…

)-(

Saki lurches forward. Tears flow down her face freely and with no end in sight. Her nails dig into the dirt around her, and she looks up. Somehow, she manages to see the thunder clouds and the purple lightning through the tears. Looking around, the roses and the fresh green lawn are gone. In their place is rotting mildew, weeds and black roses. The house is a crumbling ruin, and the small wooden door is gone. Her only escape route has left her. She forces herself up onto her feet and starts running towards a long archway formed from giant thorns branches. The wind howls as it pushes back against her, and despite it all, she keeps pushing forward. She absolutely refuses to let him destroy her inside and out.

* * *

"So, it's true then…" she murmurs. "You'll be leaving."

"They need me Koori," he replies. She always did prefer for him to call her that. "Am I supposed to abandon them?"

"Of course not. I just worry for you," she sighs. "Shun? What of him? Do you realise that he'll be upset to wake and find his father gone?"

"There are lives on the line," he sighs. "… Do you're sisters know of him?"

"No. Please, I cannot lie to them…" she whispers.

"You don't have to. They shouldn't know about this yet," Yusei frowns. "I'd never ask you to lie to them."

"Promise me that you'll take care of yourself, and that you'll come back in one piece… Alive too," she whispers.

"Of course," he nods.

She watches him leave and a hollow emptiness engulfs her heart. She clutches the fabric in that area to try and divert her attention from the pain. Her eyes travel over to Shun, whose sleeping comfortably on the king sized double bed. The pain dulls slightly and she regrets that Yusei has no one with him to fall back on when he's lonely. Her hand drops back to her side and she sits next to Shun.

"You may enter," she murmurs.

"Where's your guard this time?" he scoffs.

"He's protecting his friends and family, and he's not my guard… Why are you here? I thought you made a deal with my sister," she sighs.

"Saki's not around, no one'll notice," he smirks. "It's just you and me. I'll finish what I started last time."

"If you truly believe that, then perhaps you should use your eyes. Don't think I won't fight you, Uchiha, for if you endanger my son I'll make you wish-"

"I was never born?" he smirks. "Oh, but you're already too late for that."

She sighs. "You greatly underestimate me. That is not very wise…. Bear in mind from now on, that when Yusei is gone, I am to act as his proxy. There are many here who wish to see you dead, don't give them more incentive."

He scoffs. "Like that matters. I'd like to see them try."

"If you wish to kill me for revenge, then consider the possibility that I may wish the same upon you," she states. "I hope you correctly remember that every action has a consequence… You killed Suigetsu, he was my brother. Zakuro, my sister, at that point betrayed Saki and Ruka, leading to Ruka's death. Megumi had to take her place, and she never wanted this. My sister never reached you in time to exact her revenge, she was caught by the enemy, and killed... Every action holds consequences, big and small, so before you act, think."

Then, with the speed of lightning, he disappears into the shadows and away. Leaving her alone with her precious son once again. She pulls him closer to her and holds him gently. Tears of relief ready to break the flood gates. She leans back against the headboard and loses herself to her dreams. Or, as we call it, willing yourself to sleep.

**Author's Note: Whoa! Where did that length come from! It's one of the longest chapters I've ever written!**

**Tee hee. Anyway, thank you for reading. Please review, favourite, alert, or use the poll… Thank you for sticking with this story! I love you for it!**

**Sorry about the exclamation mark, they don't let you write out elonged screams...**


	25. Chapter 25

Vampire Heart

Everything was peaceful and quiet in the gothic mansion. Not even the cobwebs stirred, the lights weren't flickering; it was all peaceful. So, when the large, grand doors burst open from the meeting room into the entrance hallway, the ninja were certainly startled, to say the least. They would have protested, loudly, if not for the stern and serious looks on their faces. Saki takes the lead, her brothers follow too. Not even the Uchiha's resist following the pre-set hierarchy, and Sasuke doesn't show any signs of an imminent rebellion. Whatever it was, it was deathly serious. They weren't even so stern when the Kita coven were on the attack.

"Saki, what's going on?" Juugo asks.

She comes to an abrupt halt. "The last days of sorrow are upon our hearts."

A wave of confusion comes crashing down on the hapless ninja. The vampires don't wait around for anything to become clearer. Ice looks as though she has something to say, but brushes it off. The rest follow her as she walks off. Her guilty conscience is as clear as skies are blue, and that is more worrying. Megumi's the last to leave the mansion grounds, but no one would dare talk to her. The absolute hate that she exudes and directs to everyone is more than enough to unnerve them. Especially since they're not too sure what her capabilities are. The large doors creak closed, and darkness reclaims the hall. Effectively leaving the ninjas in the dark.

"Saki," Ice whispers, clasping her hands in front of her chest.

"Saki, there isn't much time," Megumi states. "Just what would you have us do?"

She looks up to the sky. "Even the heavens weep… Megumi, go back home find your friends. If we lose, we should at least apologise and say our goodbyes. Sasuke, take your brother to your parent's grave… We won't get second chance at this, so make it count. It's time we prepare for all eventualities."

With no further words spoken, those around her disappear off to say farewell to those they have left. Despite the Uchiha's obvious confusion, they comply without hesitation. Except for, Spectre and Daiki, who have nothing left of their mother, and don't know where their sisters have been laid to rest. Then, Daiki leads the way back to the underground hideout hidden behind that bookcase. Which leaves Saki all alone. Her eyes darken ever so slightly, and her fists are clenched. A circular red glow starts fading into sight on her heart chakra. A few loose tears drip freely before she summons flames to surround her. They extinguish almost immediately and leave no trace of her.

* * *

"You don't actually trust her, do you?" Sasuke asks.

"You're just bitter because she killed you," Itachi mutters.

"This is a waste of my time," Madara growls, glaring at the graves.

"You don't understand this," Itachi states. "Madara, Sasuke, you're too narrow minded. Start to look outside the box. There's no point in you being here otherwise."

"Need I remind you that I never wanted to be here in the first place? Everything that happens, whether I co-operate or not isn't important. We either live or die. Don't drag me into these foolish games," Madara snarls.

"I agree, two less people won't make a difference," Sasuke states.

"Enough!" Itachi snaps. "You can leave if you want, but you'll be stuck as a Half-Blood forever. Weak, and nothing more… Hmm, so you put it here…"

Itachi pulls on something hidden by the overgrown grass, and a tunnel opens up next to their parents 'graves. Choosing not to wait for them, he heads down into the absolute darkness. Caution spreads over the remaining two, and fear creeps up their spines. They hesitantly follow him down the flaming torch lit path. Above them are metal rafters. The only things keeping the roof from caving in on them. Then, after a while, a light appears ahead of them. Next, two giant open wooden doors come into view. They step through the boundaries, and are momentarily blinded. When the light starts dimming, all around them are shelves upon shelves covered in all kinds of weapons. The situation finally seems to hit home for them, and they stagger back. Meanwhile, Itachi was somewhere in the myriad of shelves and near endless corridors, searching through all the weapons.

* * *

Megumi pauses just on the edge of a sparkling, glimmering blue lake. Surrounding the lake is a vast, dense forest, and on another is a gently sloping mountain of emerald green. She kneels down by the water's edge and skims her fingers across the top. Glitter rises up from below the surface before taking on the shimmering, transparent form of a slightly older teen. She has caramel hair, slightly tanned skin and warm brown eyes. She smiles down at Megumi adoringly.

"Why, you've grown, Megumi," she smiles, laughing lightly.

Whereas, Megumi's eyes have filled with tears. "Big sister, Ruka…"

"Oh dear," Ruka frowns. "It's time now, ne? Oh, well, you won't lose. I believe in you."

Megumi stares at her through tear filled eyes. Words are beyond her sadness and elation. The matter at hand is hard to avoid though, especially since Ruka knows.

"Don't question me sister," Ruka frowns. "I gave up my life to fulfil my destiny and become one with the water. You know, being an Elemental Guardian isn't so bad! I love my new vocation in life, but, please tell Shizuka to get her butt down here. She hasn't visited me in so long…"

"Is she still alive?" Megumi asks, hoarsely.

"Don't be silly, sister. I take on a physical form too!" Ruka beams.

"What!" Megumi shrieks. "That's not allowed!"

"Oh, hush," Ruka laughs, waving it off nonchalantly. "I just swim around and listen to the locals talking before going under. She's definitely alive and well!"

Ruka had always been such a cheerful beyond all compare child, and Megumi had always been in her shadow. Megumi hadn't minded that at all, she always hid behind Ruka anyway. Then, after their mum died, Ruka soon disappeared.

"Tell me, I need to know now," Megumi whispers. "The last chance is here, and I need to know Ruka."

"You were always the problematic, quiet one," Ruka sighs. "Nevertheless, what you seek lies below the below."

Then, she starts dissipating. Megumi's expression changes instantly to one of hurt and despair. Instead of moping around and crying her eyes out, she walks away. Shizuka was her first priority, but not for her sister's sake. Really, it was for anything but Ruka. Megumi passes the first line of trees.

"Do you understand, then?" Tsunade asks.

"Completely," Megumi nods.

* * *

"Who goes there?" a secretary frowns, peeking around a corner.

Seeing nothing, she turns around and walks away. Then, from the shadowed ceiling, a figure silently drops onto the floor in a low crouch. The figure stands up, looking ahead at the bright fluorescent lights. A smirk forms on the person's face before bursting into a flat out run. The person disappears through a closing door and darts into the shadows by the door. The people who came in first are suddenly nothing more than smeared blood on the carpet. A dimly lit light is on an occupied throne. The figure steps out in front of them door.

"Hello father," the voice purrs.

"It was about time you returned to die," the throne's inhabiter smirks, chortling darkly.

"Saki."

**Author's Note: Ahem! This is important, so you'd better be listening, er reading.**

**I have implemented a new system for chapter uploads just recently, however this story does not fall in favour with it. Nor is this story able to claim indemnity to it. In other words, there must be as many reviews as there are chapters, and I will wait fifty years if I to. Do not try to wait me out. It will not work.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you have sincerely enjoyed this chapter.**

**(I'll have my grandkids upload the next chapters if I die before I get enough reviews).**


End file.
